Out of the Ashes
by tildycatpuss
Summary: Bella is jilted on her wedding day. Can Edward help her to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart. All Human, Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Bella is jilted on her wedding day by Jacob. Can Edward help her pick up her tattered heart and to start living again.

All Human, Some OOC.

Twilight and it's characters do not belong to me they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

Out of the Ashes

Bella stood in her bed staring at the view through the window. For once though she didn't see the sunshine. She didn't see the blue of the Sky or the rich lush green of the Grass. The only thing she saw was her wedding car adorned with ribbons and flowers.

"Why doesn't it leave, I dont need it now. Now that he's............." Bella's torturous thoughts veered off to the image of her Fiance. A man who she never thought would be interested in her. A man who she loved and who she thought loved her.

The events of the afternoon has shown her in a stark and brutal way at how much he didn't love her. Turning from the window she stood and looked at her self in the mirror. The image mocked her as she saw herself in her beautiful wedding dress, useless now, her hair beautifully dressed and adorned. Her face white and her eyes a dull lifeless brown.

Bella couldn't look anymore couldn't look at the person who had been dumped just hours before her wedding . As she sat down on her bed her mind replayed back to the moment her life had ended....................................

"Come on Bella sit still you want this took look nice right?" Alice had moaned at her.

"Yes I do but....OWWWW...Alice not so hard" Bella shrieked as another pin was jammed into her suffering scalp

"Dont be a wimp beauty is pain right" Alice replied unsympathetically

"I could just leave my hair down?" Bella suggested

"No up do's are elegant and you will be elegant" Alice glared at her

"I hope it's elegant it certainly hurts...OWWW.." Bella yelped

"There last one, now just some spray and you are done" Alice smiled in triumph as she stood back to admire her handiwork.

Bella took a look in her mirror and gasped at the reflection. She did look elegant and beautiful.

"Alice thank you" Bella husked trying to stop the tears from flowing

"Youre very wlecome but you're not allowed to cry, you'll wreck your make up" Alice beamed

The two girls hugged briefly before Alice moved away to get Bella's dress off the hanger.

"Come on then let's get you attired properly" Alice instructed

Bella slipped off her robe and stood in front of Alice in her underwear. It had been a gift from Alice and it was beautiful. A white boned corset and matching lace thong. White garter top stockings completed the set.

Bella stepped into her dress and waited as Alice laced up the back tightly. The dress was stunning a full length strapless sheath encrusted all over with delicate crystals and sequins. The dress hugged her slim frame but flared out at the hem. Bellas's white jewelled slippers peeked out from the bottom of the dress.

"There done" Alice announced looking at Bella

"Do I look ok?" Bella whispered

"Oh Bella you look stunning, Jacob will be blown away" Alice reassured her

Bella was gazing at herself in the mirror when there was a tap on the door.

"Who is it?" Bella asked

"Bella it's Sam I must speak with you"

Bella opened the door to Jacob's best man Sam.

"Sam come in is everything ok? Is Jacob alright?"

"Bella I have something to tell you" Sam replied staring at Alice

"Look let me go and get ready i'll leave you two in peace" Alice said as she headed for the door.

As soon as she had gone Sam closed the door and drew in a shuddering breath as he turned to face Bella.

"So Sam what is it?" Bella questioned

"Bella i'm....i'm sorry to tell you this but Jacob has gone" He was staring at the floor as he spoke unable to look at Bella.

"Gone...gone where...?"

"I dont know exactly he wouldn't tell he said to say he was sorry and that he never meant to hurt you"

"But our wedding, the arrangements....everything we arranged"

"Bella I tried to talk with him to reason with him but he wouldn't listen and......" Sam stopped unable to say more.

"And......Sam what were you going to say" Bella questioned

Sam took in a shuddering breath as he spoke the words that would surely destroy Bella.

"He's taken Leah with him"

"Leah, Sam's beautiful manipulative sister" Bella's thoughts tortured her. She knew in this mess Leah would be involved. She had often been suspicious of her but Jacob had dismissed her fears with a laugh. Reassuring her that Bella was the one he loved and Leah merely his friend.

"Has he slept with her?" Bella suddenly spat at Sam

Sam didn't answer but he dropped his head and he nodded.

"How long?" Bella questioned him

"I'm not sure exactly.........." Sam evaded

"DON'T LIE TO ME" Bella screamed

"A few months I think, I'm not sure exactly" Sam whispered

"So you all lied to me, I thought I was your friend Sam" Bella husked near tears

"Bella I swear I only found out this morning when Jacob told me, I told him he was a fool. But he said he couldn't live without Leah"

"But why today why not weeks ago. If he loved her why did he propose to me?"

"He did in his own way love you. You were pure, beautiful. He wanted to posess you and make you his, he said to me that you were light and innocence but that Leah was all fire and passion. In the end that's what consumed him. He did want to marry you today but he wanted Leah more"

Bella turned away from Sam as her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Her whole body was frozen as pain and misery swept through her.

"Bella is there anything I can do?" Sam asked

"No I just want to be alone" Bella whispered

"Ok well take care Bella.....I'll call you later" Sam walked to the door and hesitated.

"Please just leave me" Bella begged

Sam walked out the door and closed it behind him. As Bella heard the door shut she sunk to her knees as the tears started to fall onto the white silk. Her heart broken her body consumed by fire and anguish.

So how did I do please review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella is jilted on her wedding day by Jacob. Can Edward help her pick up her tattered heart and to start living again.

All Human, Some OOC.

Twilight and it's characters do not belong to me they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

CHAPTER 2

Bella closed her eyes and shuddered as she thought back to Sam's visit only a short time before. The tears had stopped but a cold numbness had taken over her body. She stayed on her knees with her head bowed trying to collect her thoughts trying to work out what needed to be done about the wedding arrangements. All she could do was replay Sam's words in her head "He's taken Leah with him"

She tormented herself over and over at images of them together in her head. Was he cuddling her, kissing her, making love to her? Sam had said that Leah to Jacob was fire and passion. Was that where it went wrong was she too cold for Jacob. True she was still a virgin but that was what Jacob wanted. He said that he wanted to make her his once they were man and wife. Bella had been excited at the prospect of finally joining with Jacob once she was his wife. She had been happy to wait. It had been so tough she burned with lust after Jacobs kisses and time and again she had wanted to take it further with him. Each time though he had stopped her efforts with his chaste kisses and gentle words.

It was all so clear he could have his virgin Bella on their wedding night and in the run up he could slake his lusts with Leah. Fury and anger rose up in her heart and she threw her head back and screamed with all her might. Humiliation and anger overflowed as her mind registered everything he had done. She was so angry she didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Bella are you ok, can I come in?" A male voice enquired

As the door opened Bella lifted her head and got off her knees to face whoever was coming in.

"Bella its Edward are you decent?"

Bella opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a broken whimper. Edward walked into the room and in one glance he appraised Bella. He saw immediately her anguish and without thinking he strode towards her and took her in his arms. He sat on her bed and held her rocking her gently back and forth. Her tears consumed her and her body shook at the force of her emotions. He didn't try to stop her he just cuddled her as she let out the anger and grief. Never had he seen Bella cry like this. He had known Bella since she was 16, when Alice had come home from School with her and announced to everyone that Bella was new to the area and she was going to be her best friend. Now six years on Bella had grown into a beautiful woman and even though Edward didn't see her often each time he did he was floored by her beauty and her compassion. As he thought back to how Bella had glowed when she had introduced Jacob to him he felt a wave of anger flow over him.

"Jacob Black I will make you pay dearly for what you have done today" His mind raged

Even though his mind was angry his touch as he stroked Bella's Hair was gentle and eventually her shuddering slowed and the tears slowly finished. All that remained from her outburst was the occasional hiccupping shudder.

"Bella are you ok?" He asked

Bella didn't move for a moment she revelled in the feeling of Edward holding her close. Ever since she had met Alice she had liked Edward but as he was 2 years older than her and very often working she didn't see that much of him. When she did meet him he treated her with respect and courtesy. He was devastatingly handsome and his green eyes were enough to make her weak at the knees. Never had he shown any interest in her other than in a friendly way. So when she met Jacob she poured all her emotions into her relationship with him.

Which is why his betrayal today was threatening to rip her apart? She had laid her heart and soul on the line for him and he had walked away without so much of a backward glance. She knew when she looked at Edward that his face would hold only sympathy and compassion. She only hoped he didn't start trotting out all the old clichés like, "You're better off without him" or "He was not good enough for you" or worse "There's plenty more fish in the Sea"

Edward did none of these instead he lifted her away from him and holding her chin he forced her to look at him. Bella saw the love and compassion in his face but she also saw the rage dancing in his eyes as he looked at her dishevelled appearance. Her hair falling apart, her makeup smudged from crying and her beautiful dress creased and crushed.

"Don't be angry maybe it's better this way" Bella reasoned

"Better, how on earth did you work that out" Edward replied in astonishment

"I mean better that we didn't get married then having to go through a divorce" Bella explained

"Bella he humiliated you in the worst way possible and you just accept that" Edward started to yell

"Edward don't, for my sake please let it go?" Bella begged

Fresh tears suffused her eyes and dripped down onto her cheeks. Edward's breath caught as he saw them. Using the pad of his thumb he wiped them away and he inhaled a shaky breath at the contact with her burning cheeks.

"I'm sorry Bella but I hate seeing you like this knowing he was the one to hurt you" Edward apologized

"He's made his choice Edward I have to accept that"

"And what about you Bella what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, I guess I will just lay low for a while, Maybe in 50 years the gossip about me being jilted will have died down" Bella grimaced

"Bella no one will think harshly of you, Jacob yes but not you" Edward replied

Bella looked down at her beautiful dress and frowned at the mess she had made of it.

"Edward is Alice downstairs I need help getting changed?"

"No Alice left with Jasper and the others to sort out the guests and tell them what has happened"

Oh ok I can wait for her to come back"

"Could I help?" Edward asked

"You?" Bella whispered

"Look I realize you need to get changed and Alice may be a while and I promise I won't look"

"OK then" Bella whispered

Bella stood up and turned her back on Edward.

"Can you get the zip for me please it's a concealed one right at the back"

Edward drew in a breath and once he located the top of the zip he closed his eyes and eased it down to the flare of her hips.

"Ok its open and I have my eyes shut" He told her

Bella slipped her dress to her ankles ad stepped out of it. Standing in her bedroom in her underwear with Edward was making her skin prickle in reaction. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of Jeans. She pulled them on over her thong and walked back to Edward.

"Edward I have my Jeans on but I need you to unlace my corset"

Edward opened his eyes and saw Bella in her Jeans with her back to him. He reached up to the top of her corset and pulled the laces. As the laces went slack he threaded them out of the loops. As more of Bella's slender back was revealed to him Edward felt a wave of lust sweep over him. His hands shook as he completed the task.

"Ok it's done" Edward husked as he unwillingly closed his eyes

"Thank you, I won't be a moment now" Bella replied

Bella walked back to her dresser and took out a Bra and Shirt. Her whole body tingled in awareness of Edward's presence. She felt vulnerable but also a hint of recklessness coursed through her. She wanted Edward to look at her topless just to provoke a reaction. She needed to hear that she was beautiful and desirable but with that need came the fear. The fear that Edward might reject her like Jacob did. She couldn't deal with two rejections in one day so with a sight she fastened her Bra and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Ok I'm done"

Edward opened his eyes and stared at Bella. His gaze took in her appearance and despite the pain he could still see he saw something else in her eyes. He wasn't sure what but it transformed her eyes into a warm chocolate colour.

"Bella are you ok?"

"Yes I'll survive, I guess I don't have any other choice" Bella grimaced

Before Edward could answer Bella sat at the dresser and started yanking the pins out. As Bella felt the pain turn her anger to sadness she felt the tears start coursing down her cheeks again. She pulled the pins out not caring where they landed as she started to cry harder.

"Bella, Bella stop let me do it" Edward told her as he grabbed her hands

Bella's hands stilled as she felt Edward gently combing through her hair removing the pins and gently stroking the hair flat with his hand. As he finished he saw Bella's eyes still wet from her tears but she was no longer crying. Edward rested his hands on her shoulders and breathed in deeply.

"All done Bella" Edward whispered

"Thank you"

Bella reached up a hand and rested it lightly on Edwards. His hands were warm as they rested on her and she shuddered at his light touch on her shoulder. Needing a diversion to her chaotic feelings Bella patted his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Edward thank you for your help, I'll just head to the bathroom to wash my face clean"

"Ok I'll go downstairs would you like a cup of tea or something?"

"Yes Tea would be nice thank you"

Edward walked to the door and opened it. He desperately wanted to talk to her about her future but he knew now was not the time. He would just have to be patient. So without another word he walked onto the landing and closed the door behind him. His tense body relaxed but his feelings were in turmoil. He so desperately wanted to hold her kiss her until the pain went away but he was scared she wouldn't want him. Why should she Jacob had hurt her so badly she probably wouldn't trust another man again. Somehow he would show her how a man should love a woman. But for now she needed time and Edward would give her all the time she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow so many hits on my story I am so chuffed.

Emmy1512 – I am not a big Jacob fan either although I did like how he rescued Bella in New Moon.

Red Rosette Cullen. – Jacob will be back later on just to stir things up again but it's not for a while.

Anothertwilither – I agree to be dumped hours before your wedding is beyond cruel. But better she finds out now what he's like than later on.

Ok usual thing Twilight doesn't belong to me although I wish Edward did. This is just the result of my warped imagination.

Chapter 3

Bella walked downstairs slowly after scrubbing her face in the bathroom. With her face clean of make up and her long hair in a ponytail she looked a world away from the sophisticated image Alice had created for her only a short while ago. The house was quiet and Bella was grateful for a small amount of peace before the circus would start up again. Apart from Sam the only person she had, had to face was Edward. She dreaded the next few weeks with people gossiping about her and Jacob. True she was the innocent party in this mess but she was implicated nonetheless.

Jacob had taken the easy way out and just left for her to pick up the pieces. Bella had always loved the small town style of Forks but now with all that had happened she felt claustrophobic at the size of it. She knew she had to get away but she had no idea where she would go. Perhaps she could persuade Alice to come with her, she certainly didn't want to go alone.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs she saw Edward sitting on the faded sofa flicking through the channels on the TV. At the creak of the stairs he turned his head to look at her.

"Hey Bella come and sit down, your Tea is here"

"Thank you"

Bella crossed the hall into the lounge and perched at the other end of the sofa. She picked up the mug and for a moment let the heat warm her cold fingers.

"I got a text from Alice they were still sorting things out and she said they would be back in about an hour" Edward told her

"Oh ok, are they ok with what to do?"

"Yes, Alice wanted to do all she could so you wouldn't have to deal with it" Edward grimaced slightly

Bella said nothing but sipped her tea in order to hide her lip that had started to tremble.

"Bella I know this will sound a cliché but I am here for you, I do care about you and I want to be able to help. I know right now you are in pain and hurting and I really don't know what to say to make it better. But I am here at any time"

Edward leaned forward and stared at Bella his eyes seeing every emotion that flickered over her face.

"Edward I…..thank you having someone with me will help. It doesn't stop the pain but at least I can speak to you about it"

"So tell me, Bella what are you feeling. I don't want to pry but if you tell me I can at least try to understand"

Bella breathed in deeply she wanted to tell Edward how she was feeling but she was frightened. Frightened that if she started talking about her tattered feelings then she would have to face up to what had happened and how empty her life was now. The Edward uttered the words that were her undoing.

"You were too good for him and he didn't deserve you"

"BUT I LOVED HIM" Bella screeched

Edward jumped slightly but before he could answer Bella she was carrying on with her tirade.

"I loved him and I was happy to wait for him. I believed him when he said we should wait till we were man and wife. And now I find out he was with Leah. All the time he was with her he didn't need me. He had it all, his untouched virgin to fawn on him and his whore in the bedroom"

Bella's body was heaving at the force of her emotions but her eyes were dry, this rant was fuelled on pure anger.

"How do you think it feels to be dumped on your wedding day an untouched virgin who wasn't good enough" Bella continued

"BELLA STOP" Edward roared

He threw himself up the sofa and grabbed a shaking Bella into his arms. He was so angry he was shaking himself but as Bella curled into him his touch on her was gentle.

"Stop please stop it isn't your fault" Edward spoke calmer now

Bella was resting on his chest her arm curled round his stomach as he held her close.

"He was a stupid fool to choose Leah over you and the fact he could carry on a secret double relationship shows what a selfish fool he is. He is not worth your anguish" Edwards voice was husky with the emotion

"Edward what am I going to do. You are right but the pain it's eating me alive" Bella whispered in anguish

"You need to start again, my love, you need to move on and you need to show Jacob he hasn't won. It will be tough and it will be painful but you can do it and I will be there to help you"

Edward held her closer feeling to softness of her body rest on his.

"How do I start again here too many people know, the gossip and talk will be relentless"

"You can always come back to New York with me?" Edward whispered as hope suddenly flooded his body.

Bella sat up and looked at him reading his face intently.

"New York. With you?" she asked

"Only if you want to. You can stay with me as long as you like. No strings I promise but a change of scene and environment may well be good for you"

"Wouldn't your girlfriend mind me staying with you?" Bella didn't want to ask the question but it needed to be said.

"Girlfriend….No Bella I don't have one. I'm single" Edward smiled

"Oh" Bella suddenly had an image of Edward and her alone in his apartment. She shut her eyes to dispel the image. It was too soon for thoughts like that.

"So will you…would you like to?" Edward spoke with a hopeful edge to his voice.

Bella looked at him her mind whirling. But then her head decided what her heart already knew.

"Yes please. I would like to come stay with you very much"

Bella smiled at Edward as she felt his strong hand envelop her own. For the first time in hours she felt a new hope flare in her and that was all down to Edward.

I know slightly shorter one today but more later. You like this then you know what to do. Let me know.

Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella was upstairs packing for her trip, when she heard Emmett's monster Jeep pull up in front of the house. Peeking out the window she saw Alice, Rosalie and Jasper climbing out. Bella moved away from the window before they could see her. Having to face everyone was making her feel ill. She knew that she would have to but the longer she put it off the better.

She wondered how long it would be before she had to face Charlie and Renee. Both of them had been at the reception venue when Sam had arrived but she was surprised they weren't already back home once they heard the news.

Bella returned to the case she was packing and put the last of the items in. She was just zipping it up when there was a tentative knock at the door. Bella gave a deep sigh and composed her face ready to welcome her friends.

"Come in" She called

"Bella it's me and Rose" Alice's voice answered.

"It's ok you can come in Alice"

The door opened and Alice walked in with Rose right behind her.

"Oh Bella I'm so…………." Alice began

Bella interrupted her words quickly.

"Alice please, I know you are sorry but I really don't need to be told it right now" Bella blurted out

Alice's face was a picture of unhappiness and as Bella stopped her, her face took on a desolate look. Bella was immediately contrite.

"Alice I'm so sorry but I cant take sympathy if I do I shall just end up crying and I don't want to shed anymore tears because of Jacob's stupidity"

"Hear, Hear girl" Rosalie congratulated her

"Thank you" Bella gave a wry smile

"I would however like a hug from you both though" Bella asked

Alice and Rosalie immediately went up to Bella and the three of them hugged in a circle. Bella loved these two girls like her own sisters and here now hugging them both gave Bella a warm feeling inside.

"So not mentioning Jacob, what is going on and why are you packing?" Rosalie enquired

"I'm leaving for a while" Bella muttered

"Leaving why?" Alice said frowning

"I'm going away to get some breathing space and to avoid hearing all the gossip about me and Jacob"

"Where are you going Bella?' Rosalie asked

Bella took a deep breath and braced herself for the comments she knew would follow her answer.

"I'm going to New York with Edward"

Bella giggled at the expressions of shock and delight on both Rose's and Alice's face.

"BELLA" Alice squealed with delight.

Rose said nothing, always the more reserved of the girls, she showed her delight by the wide smile she now had on her face.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Bella asked

"Absolutely. You need space and a shoulder to lean on. Who better than our gorgeous Edward" Alice giggled

"Alice I'm not going to New York just to snag Edward. I'm going because he asked me and it seems like a good opportunity"

"Bella, I know you are a bit anti men at the moment, hell who could blame you. But Edward does care for you and I think you and him would be good together" Rosalie observed

"Yes you could be right and I do care for him. But I'm not diving back into another relationship so soon. This time I need to focus on myself and the things I want to do" Bella answered

"Great idea and what better way to do it than with a sexy man at your side" Alice giggled

Bella just rolled her eyes. She knew this conversation was at an impasse so all she could do for now is go with it.

"When are you leaving Bella?" Rose asked her

"Tomorrow we have a 10am flight out"

"So soon?" Alice's face was suddenly sombre

"Yes, now we've decided I'd rather go sooner rather than later"

"What about Renee and Charlie?" Alice said

"I still have to tell them, I know they won't be happy about it. By the way where are they I thought they'd come back with you guys?"

"They were sorting out the wedding gifts into Renee's Car, They didn't want to bring them back here" Rosalie told Bella

"How are they both?"

"Renee is really upset and spent a lot of the last hour crying. Charlie is just really angry and wants to go and find Jacob" Rosalie muttered

"Oh no please don't let Charlie get hold of Jacob. I don't want any violence occurring because of this" Bella begged

"Don't worry Jasper talked with Charlie and convinced him not to do it" Alice reassured Bella

Bella let out the breath she had been holding. Whatever worries she'd had about going to New York were now gone. This was a good move for all concerned. She would have her space and her friends and family wouldn't be reminded of this day every time they looked at her. She was looking forward to spending time with Edward. The way he held her and comforted her gave her a warm feeling inside.

Edward had been her friend for a long time and now he was providing the lifeline she needed to get through the next few weeks.

"Bella when did you last eat?" Alice asked her

"Errr Breakfast I suppose. I didn't have time for lunch"

"Well finish up here and then we'll all go out and eat" Alice told her

'Out, Oh Alice I don't want to. Cant we stay in and I'll cook instead" Bella pleaded

'No Bella I know this is tough but you have done nothing wrong and you can hold your head up high. If we do it tonight it will never be so bad again" Alice told her

"I don't have a choice do I?" Bella grimaced

"No you don't. Now come on if you've finished packing we can go downstairs"

Alice jumped up from the bed and grabbed Bella's suitcase. She pulled it out of the room and started downstairs. Bella did a last check of her room making sure she had everything.

"Bella what are you going to do with your dress?" Rosalie asked

"My dress……Oh that dress" Bella let out a big sigh as she felt the tears prick her eyes again

"Would you like me to take care of it for you?"

"Yes please, I don't care what happens to it"

The tears that had been brimming in her eyes slipped down her cheeks. Rosalie came up behind her and held her close.

'You are strong and brave and I am so proud of you" Rosalie whispered in Bella's ear

Bella said nothing and she made no attempt to wipe her tears away. Tears were part of the process after today she would look only forwards. She had no idea what would happen in the next few weeks but she knew that whatever she did she had the love and support of her friends.

"Rose?"

"Yes"

"I love you, thank you so much for all you have done for me"

"I love you too Bella and anytime I can help you I will. Now dry your tears and we will all go out and eat and enjoy ourselves. Deal"

Bella smiled at Rose through her tears.

"Deal, let's go give the locals a treat"

The two girls left the bedroom and as the door shut behind Bella. For Bella the door shutting was a final reminder. Behind the door was her old life filled with betrayal and broken promises. Ahead of her was something new and something exciting.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok one more for tonight. Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed. Thank you also for those who have signed up for updates. **_

_**Slight lemons below I wanted to progress the story on and soon Bella will be with Edward in New York then who knows.**_

_**Thank you all once again for your comments they mean so much to me.**_

_**Toodles**_

Chapter 5

Bella writhed on the bed as a hot mouth planted kisses on her neck. Her whole body was tingling with white heat as the sensations took her. She felt his lips suckling on her nipple, his teeth pulling gently at it.

"Oh please more" Bella panted

A low chuckle echoed round her bedroom before the other nipple was sucked into the heat of his mouth. Her breaths were coming in short agonized bursts. She felt his mouth sinking lower down her body kissing and nipping at her flesh.

This was all so unknown. No one had ever explored her body before. As his tongue lapped at her heated centre Bella threw her head back and screamed. The sensations were electric and as she felt her mind and body soaring she pushed her body harder against his mouth. She was so close just a little more……………………………

As she came close she felt herself being pulled back. The sensation was leaving her and as her eyes snapped open she was back in her room alone in her bed. Her body was trembling again, this time with devastation and not desire.

As her body relaxed she felt the tears coursing down her cheeks again. She hated that she was so weak that she couldn't keep her emotions under control.

They had, had such a lovely evening. Renee and Charlie had come home and after the inevitable 100 questions they had all gone out for dinner. Fortunately they went to an Italian place quite a way from Forks. Bella hadn't seen anyone there that she knew so she relaxed and enjoyed spending time with her family and friends.

Edward stayed by her side all evening and Bella relaxed in his company. Charlie and Renee were surprised by her trip with Edward. But they realized Bella needed this time so they didn't make too much fuss. Bella made Charlie promise he wouldn't do anything to Jacob. Despite the way he had behaved Bella didn't want violence to happen because of her.

Finally at the end of the evening they had all said their goodbyes and as Bella watched Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice & Renee leave together she became aware of Edward just behind her.

"Bella I'll pick you up at 7am tomorrow ok?"

"Yes thank you Edward that would be fine" Bella answered smiling at him

"No second thoughts?" Edward asked frowning slightly

"No none I cant thank you enough for helping me this way"

"Trust me the pleasure is all mine and I'm going to love showing you all the sights in New York"

Bella noticed a flare of emotion in Edward's eyes as he spoke but it was gone as quick as it had come. The thought of spending time with Edward filled her with happiness and joy.

"Bella if you have an early start we better get going" Charlie's gruff voice interrupted her daydreams.

"Ok well I'll see you in the morning Bella" Edward smiled at her

"Night Edward" Bella replied softly.

Edward leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss to Bella's cheek.

"Till tomorrow" he whispered huskily.

"Tomorrow" Bella echoed

"Good night Charlie" Edward called as he strode to his car

"Night son see you in the morning"

Bella watched as Edward clambered in and started his car. He started to pull away and Bella saw him cast a last look at her. Her fingers were resting on the cheek he had just kissed.

'Bells you ready?" Charlie interrupted her

Bella smiled as Edward pulled out onto the road.

"Coming Charlie"

They had come home and Bella had gone straight up to bed. The emotions of the day had worn her out. She had fallen straight to sleep and not surprisingly she had dreamed that erotic dream that had made her feel so alive. What was disconcerting was that the man in her dream wasn't Jacob but Edward. She felt a fraud for having these dreams, despite everything that had happened she felt like she was betraying her feelings for Jacob.

Was it possible to want someone on the same day that you were meant to be marrying someone else. This question was to keep her awake for the rest of that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologise for the delay in posting but the last few days have been busy. Thank you so much for your reviews I am so thrilled. Some of you have mentioned about Bella not wanting her Dad to intervene. This is intentional as I want Bella to exact her own revenge later on. I don't want Jacob to have any hint about how Bella, and the people who love her, feels about him jilting her. It will pan out but this is early days and by the end all things will be equal. And I am a sucker for a happy ending. Ok that said next chapter up below. Enjoy**

**Usual disclaimers apply.**

**Previously**

They had come home and Bella had gone straight up to bed. The emotions of the day had worn her out. She had fallen straight to sleep and not surprisingly she had dreamed that erotic dream that had made her feel so alive. What was disconcerting was that the man in her dream wasn't Jacob but Edward. She felt a fraud for having these dreams, despite everything that had happened she felt like she was betraying her feelings for Jacob.

Was it possible to want someone on the same day that you were meant to be marrying someone else. This question was to keep her awake for the rest of that night.

Chapter 6

Flying into JFK Airport the next day, Bella felt tired and slightly disorentiated. After her dream about Edward she had not been able to go back to sleep. She knew that there was no way she would ever let Jacob back in her life again. But she felt like she was a fraud for dreaming about Edward.

Edward had been silent for the most part of the trip. He had ensured Bella had been settled comfortably and then opened up his laptop and worked for a good part of the flight. Bella had closed her eyes and dozed for part of the flight. However having Edward close to her had created an awareness in her that had made sleep elusive.

As the seat belt fasten sign came on Edward closed his laptop down and packed it away.

"Bella, wake up, time to get ready" Edward shook her shoulder gently

Bella opened her eyes and gazed into Edward's handsome face.

"Hi" she responded

A smile creased his face "Hi yourself"

Bella sat up and pulled her seat upright.

"It won't be long now we are making the approach to the Airport" Edward observed

"Good, it will be nice to get my feet back on the ground again" Bella answered

"Not a good flyer then?"

"This was my first time" Bella confessed

"Good job you had your passport then"

"Yes it's new I got it for my honey................"

Bella suddenly stopped as the tears sprang back into her eyes. Thinking about her honeymoon had made all the pain come rushing back to her.

"I'm sorry" Bella whispered as she scrabbled in her bag for a tissue

"Here" Edward said, holding out a white handkerchief for her

"Thank you" Bella snivelled as she took it from him

Edward drew Bella to him and he wrapped his arm around her. He felt her head lay on his chest and the shudders that wracked her body.

Bella clung to Edward as the tears coursed down her cheeks. She hated that she was so weak. That even a word could set her off again crying. She could feel Edward's warm body against her face. His hands as they stroked her hair.

"Don't cry I promise it will get better"

Bella allowed his comforting words to wash over her. She wanted it to be true and more than anything she wanted it to happen soon. She hated to be constantly hurting and lonely. Jacob had been her whole life and when he had dumped her she felt like her life had been ripped away.

"I know it's hard at the moment, but I promise over the next few weeks we will create new memories. They won't take away what's happened but it will give you something new to remember" Edward reassured her

"Do you think so?" Bella asked him

"Yes I will make sure of it"

Bella reluctantly sat up and looked at Edward. He was so handsome and his kindness in his eyes made her melt.

"Promise?" She asked not breaking her gaze

"I promise"

Edward saw the cheeks wet with her tears and using his thumb he gently wiped them dry. As he did his thumb caught the fullness of Bella's lower lip. Her gasp shot straight through him.

"Bella, oh God, I'm sorry I never meant....." Edward babbled

"No please Edward I liked it" Bella admitted blushing

Edward took in her wide eyes and her slightly parted lips and a wave of longing coiled in his belly. Her earlier words drove his next actions. His hand gripped her chin gently. He felt no resistance from her as he drew her face towards his.

Her mouth was soft under his lips and what started out as a gentle embrace took on new intensity when she gasped. Her mouth parted slightly and Edward wasted no time in slipping his tongue in to seek out hers. Her tongue tangled with his hesitantly.

Edward slanted his mouth over hers and his hand slid into the fullness of her hair. His whole body was alert and throbbing with need. What had started as a need to comfort and reassure her had taken on a life of its own. Edward never wanted this feeling to end.

The jolt of the landing gear dropping down shook them out of their reverie. Edward shuddered as he got his emotions back under control. When he looked at Bella he saw her stormy eyes and her swollen lips. He looked for anger in her face but he saw none. He only saw her lust and longing in her eyes.

"Bella I'm........" He started to explain

Her soft fingers were planted on his mouth in an instant.

"No don't apologise. It was...I......I liked it" Bella finally admitted.

**Ok slight cliff hanger at the end. I know the kiss was all from Edward's point of view but we will explore Bella's feelings about the kiss in the next chapter. If you liked it then let me know and if you didn't well still let me know but be gentle.**

**Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok you lovely readers I had 371 hits yesterday on my story and yet only one of you reviewed (Thank you Emmy) Now I'm not gonna whinge but some more would be nice. So come on pretty please with Edward on top have a read and hit that review button. You know you want to.**

**Chapter 7**

It was only when Bella was in the Taxi on the way to Edward's home that she allowed her mind to make sense of the kiss they had shared on the plane. Almost as soon as the kiss had ended they had made their approach onto the runway. From them it was the bustle of getting off the plane, grabbing their cases and then getting out to find a Taxi. Edward had taken charge with a calm confidence, seemingly unfazed by what they had shared.

For Bella though it had shaken her. That one kiss could have invoked such a response in her. Certainly her kisses with Jacob had been nice, but never had they got such a response from her. His kisses had been gentle and tender and Bella had thought that was how they always were. One kiss from Edward had thrown her into freefall and she shuddered slightly as she remembered his tongue tangling with hers.

"Bella you ok?"

"What…. yes Edward I'm fine, just thinking" Bella replied with a smile

"What are you thinking about?"

"No nothing important" Bella flushed red as her treacherous thoughts bombarded her

"Well ok if you're sure" Edward looked sideways at her

He knew she was being evasive. If he was honest he knew what she was thinking about. But he didn't want to hassle her she had, had enough hassle to last her a lifetime.

Bella sighed inwardly, relieved that Edward hadn't pressed her to answer him. She felt the familiar wave of disloyalty take her. She had enjoyed Edwards kiss so much and she owed Jacob no loyalty at all. In her mind though it felt wrong. This would have been the start of her honeymoon. She should have been lying on a beach cuddling and kissing Jacob. Instead she was now in New York with Edward, and reliving the most searing kiss she had ever experienced.

None of this was her fault. Jacob had made his choice and Bella had to salvage her life back. As she glanced at Edwards profile her eyes took in his full pouty lips. Lips that had sent her mind and body soaring. She had never wanted the kiss to end and if the landing gear descending hadn't interrupted them when would it have ended?

Whatever had happened Bella was convinced about one thing, she wanted more of Edwards kisses. She was tired of feeling guilty, she was fairly certain that Jacob wasn't battling his guilt. He was probably shacked up somewhere with Leah. The thought made her growl softly.

"Bella?" Edward interrupted her

Bella looked at Edward, the fury reflected in her eyes.

"About time too" Edward smirked

"What?" Bella hissed through gritted teeth

"To see the anger in your eyes instead of the pain and misery, I wondered when it would come"

"You want me angry?"

"No I want you happy, and the only way you can do that is to lose the pain at Jacob's betrayal. Anger is the start of it. Besides I like you angry" Edward smiled

"You do why?"

"It makes your eyes light up and that is very sexy"

"Oh" Bella flushed scarlet as her head dropped

'No don't be embarrassed"

Edward took her chin in his fingers again and raised her flaming face up to look at him. Unconsciously Bella licked her suddenly dry lips; her whole body tingled at his nearness. His heavenly green eyes locked with hers and Bella couldn't move.

"Jacob is not worth your pain. I know you loved him and I believe in a strange way he loved you to. But you have to start again and you need to rebuild your life without Jacob in it. I can help you do it. But such a step needs faith from you and determination. We will discover the real Bella Swan and I know she is going to be a wonderful person"

Edward gently released her chin but his eyes still held hers.

"Edward, I don't know what to say, yesterday I thought my life was over. Yet today this feels like the start of something new, something wonderful. Does that sound strange?" Bella asked

"No not at all. We get so few chances to start again on life. You have this chance and you're not afraid to embrace it"

"Will you help me?" Bella asked

"Yes from the moment you step out of this Taxi your new life has started. The old life will always be there, but this new life is the start of something new and hopefully better. To share that with you would be a pleasure"

The taxi drew up outside building on Fifth Avenue. Bella gasped as she looked at the building.

"Is this where you live?"

"Yes this is home"

"But it's beautiful, I had no idea"

"I love Central Park and I wanted to live near it so this was perfect. The Zoo is just up there a little way" Edward used his arm to point to the Park.

Bella climbed out of the Taxi and breathed in. Never had she imagined Edward would live somewhere so perfect. It was noisy and bustling with life and yet there was a sense of peace here. Bella allowed the atmosphere wash over her, she felt vital and alive and for the first time since yesterday she felt her heart swell with gratitude. If it weren't for Edward she would be locked in her room in Forks wallowing in misery.

Bella saw Edward pay the driver and then he walked next to her as the driver unloaded their cases. Without a second thought Bella turned to Edward and wrapped her arms round his waist. Her head lay on his chest and she breathed in his scent.

"Thank you so much, I owe you everything"

"You owe me nothing, I want to do this for you, you deserve so much more" Edward whispered his voice husky.

Bella tipped her head up and looked into Edward's handsome face. No more words were spoken but the weight of both of their emotions was reflected in their eyes. Edward dropped his head so his nose rested on hers.

"So Bella Swan are you ready?" he whispered

Bella took in a deep breath and then smiled.

"Yes I think I am"

**Ok so an ending of sorts but Bella has now got her opportunity to get rid of the pesky feelings of guilt. They haven't gone completely but Edward has given her something new to focus on.**

**So come on then, asking very nicely hit that review button and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for the lovely reviews I got for chapter 7. Bella has made an important step in getting her life back on track. Ok so that said on with Chapter 8.

Chapter 8

Bella stretched in the huge bed. It was early in the morning and a soft dawn light was filtering through the windows. She had been at Edward's home for a week and she had loved every minute of it. Edward's condo was the last word in luxury she had never imagined he would live somewhere so beautiful.

Her bedroom overlooked Central Park and she spent time every day just looking at the people who went there. Seeing couples cuddling and walking hand in hand made her breath hitch. She longed to be a part of that, every day she saw couples in the horse drawn carriages. Edward had asked her if she wanted to do that but she had said no. It looked so impossibly romantic. She didn't want to force Edward to do something he didn't want to just to make her happy.

In her mind she no longer felt the waves of guilt about wanting Edward so much. She had recognised that Edward was special to her and he now meant more to her than Jacob did. Her body burned with lust every time she looked at him. She did however want to be sure that she wasn't acting on the rebound.

If she ever gave her heart again she wanted to be sure it wouldn't be trampled on. The scars of Jacob's betrayal burned deep on her heart. She wanted Edward so badly his kiss on the plane had awoken something in her. Something powerful and primeval. Since then Edward hadn't kissed her like that. Every day he spent time with her and every night he kissed her cheek goodnight.

Bella burned with arousal his kisses even gentle chaste ones were turning her insides to fire. She desperately wanted to unleash it but she was scared to let go. Bella knew one night with Edward would change her life forever. Once that happened nothing would be the same again.

They had spent many happy hours together and although Edward had to go to work as well he still found time for her. Today was a Friday and Edward was due in his office all day for meetings. Bella wasn't looking forward to being on her own all day. She had decided to go out and do some shopping and cook Edward a nice dinner for when he got home. Edward was a great cook and on the nights they hadn't eaten out, Edward had cooked for her. Tonight though she was cooking for him and the thought of it made her giddy with excitement.

She glanced at the clock on her bedside table the time was just after 6am. She knew in a few minutes Edward would be getting up and getting ready for work. On impulse Bella jumped out of bed. She considered putting her dressing gown on, her T Shirt was huge and came down lower than her shorts. It covered all of her from neck to ankle; Bella decided a dressing gown wouldn't be needed.

Bella padded out silently to the kitchen. The place was in darkness but there was still enough light to see by. Opening the fridge Bella pulled out the bacon and eggs. Edward rarely ate breakfast at home on a workday but for once Bella wanted to do something nice for him. As she heard Edward's alarm go off she laid the bacon underneath the grill. She heard Edward walk into his bathroom and a moment later she heard the shower start. As she beat the eggs in the bowl she tried not to imagine Edward naked in the shower.

She had felt his body hard under hers when he had cuddled her. She knew his was fit and toned and the strength in his arms and chest as he held her. She had often imagined how it would feel to make love to him. Abruptly she shook her head to dispel the images. Edward would get no breakfast the rate she was daydreaming. She heard the shower stop and she focused on cooking the eggs and toast.

By the time she had dished up Edward was stepping out of his bedroom dressed and ready for the day. He stopped short when he saw Bella staring at him.

"Bella what are you doing up, did I wake you?"

"No it's ok I was already awake so I thought I would cook you breakfast" Bella coloured slightly

"That is so sweet of you, it looks great"

Edward sat down and Bella sat opposite him. For a moment all was quiet as they ate. Bella's skin prickled with awareness at Edward's gaze on her.

"What time are you leaving?" Bella asked

"I'll leave as soon as I've eaten, If I get to the office early I can leave early" Edward quirked a smile

"That will be nice" Bella responded with a smile

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"I'm going to look at the shops. I mean if you live on Fifth Avenue then you have to take advantage"

'Is there anything you would like to do tonight, go out maybe, see a show?"

Bella hesitated for a moment before she answered.

"Actually I would really like to stay in tonight and I cook for you"

Bella dropped her gaze to the table and she missed the smile that hit Edward's face.

"That would be perfect" Edward answered

"It would?" Bella's head shot up and looked at Edward.

"Yes, It's been a long time since someone cooked for me"

Edward reached across the table and took Bella's hand in his. It had been too long since he had touched her. Her warm touch comforted him.

"Well to say thank you for cooking for me tonight how about I book tickets to a show tomorrow night. We can eat first and then afterwards I can take you to a great coffee place I know"

Bella's smile hit him straight in the groin; her eyes were wide and sparkling. Edward had to swallow the saliva that pooled in his mouth. He wanted her so badly his body was burning with his need for her. He had to take his time though, she had been through a terrible experience and when he finally made her his it would be forever. Her soft voice cut through his lust and forced him to focus.

"Oh Edward that sounds wonderful, thank you so much"

"No problem I'll arrange it today"

Edward swallowed down the last of his coffee and he stood up from the table.

"Thank you for breakfast it was lovely, I am sorry to cut and run but we will have time tonight to talk"

Edward walked closer to Bella a slight hesitation in his step. Bella stood up and faced him. Her face was tilted up to his and Edward could see into the depths of her liquid chocolate eyes.

In a burst of impulse Edward picked her up and perched her on the island in his kitchen. He could now see her face properly as she was level with him.

"I'm sorry to leave you alone today but after today we will have the weekend ok?"

"I'll be fine don't worry and I'll call you if I have a problem" Bella reassured him

"Do you have enough money for today?" Edward asked

"Yes I have cash and I have my cards with me" Bella smiled

"If you have any problems you have my mobile number" Edward checked

"Yes I'll be fine, now go to work and have a good day" Bella pushed his chest slightly

Edward stiffened slightly his body reacting to her touch. He had to do one thing before he left her for the day. Something he had wanted to do all week.

Edward stood between her knees and searched her face, he saw no rejection of his closeness and he could see arousal reflected in her eyes. Without a further thought he covered her mouth with his.

Bella gasped at the contact and as her mouth parted slightly she felt Edward's tongue in her mouth. She responded to him by tangling her tongue with his. Her body throbbed with desire and she ran her hands up to his biceps, squeezing them. His hands were wrapped in her hair tugging slightly.

Bella was drowning in desire but she sensed Edward pulling back slightly, still kissing her but these kisses were gentle and tender. Bella opened her eyes and saw Edward's green eyes watching her, looking for her reaction. Her answering smile reassured him. Neither of them wanted to stop but Bella knew Edward had to go to work. The sooner he went the sooner he was home.

Edward pulled back slightly and he rested his head on hers.

" I'm sorry I do have to go" he apologized

"It's ok I know" Bella smiled

Edward stepped back and picked up his laptop. His face was calm but Bella could see the rigid tension in his body. This gave her a heady sense of power. That she could reduce this gorgeous handsome man to a quivering state.

Edward came back to her and placed a kiss on her lips once more.

"I'll see you later" He promised

"See you" Bella smiled back at him

Edward walked to the door and opened it. The last view she had was his handsome face smiling at her. Bella's own body was throbbing with pent up emotion. She wasn't a frigid cold virgin, unloved and untouched. She felt alive and sensuous. Edward desired her she had felt it and she wanted to feel it again.

Jumping down from the counter she headed for the shower. She had much to do today and she wanted tonight to be special. Edward had given her so much it was time to repay his kindness.

Ok so there we have it. Bella is becoming aware of her more adventurous side, although Edward is driving it at the moment Bella will soon come into her own. Thank you so much for your kind reviews. Please feed my insatiable attention seeking side and leave me some more. You know what to do just hit the button below.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay in posting but the last week has been horrendous. My Husband got threatened with redundancy from his job. I spent the week in a state of panic and stress. It's all been sorted for now and my husband's job is at least safe for the moment. Now things are settled the creative juices have got going again. So enjoy.**

**Warning Lemons Ahead.**

**Usual disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 9**

**Late Afternoon**

Bella let herself back into the apartment with the key Edward had given her. As she walked through the door she allowed the calm atmosphere to wash over her. Although she had only been in New York a short while, it already felt more like her home than Forks had.

She dropped her clothes bags on the floor by her room. Then she crossed over to the kitchen counter with the food bags. A smile curled her lips as she remembered Edward kissing her at that spot. His kisses were sending her mindless he was skilful and gentle at the same time and his kisses always left her wanting more.

She unpacked the food she had bought for tonight's dinner and put it all on the counter. She was making Beef Stroganoff with wild rice, although she was just learning about Edward's likes and dislikes, she knew he liked red meat. Bella hoped Edward would enjoy tonight, she owed him so much and she knew that her feelings for him were changing. He had gone from being a friend, to being a protector and now as a man.

Bella's body flushed as she recalled her arousal from this morning. Although she was a virgin her feelings that morning were anything but. She had, had her first taste of desire and she wanted more.

Jacob might have wanted her pure and at arms length but Bella got the feeling that Edward wanted her close and on fire. His response to her this morning convinced her that he desired her and tonight she wanted to see how much more he would do to her.

Bella waited for the familiar pang of guilt, but to her surprise it didn't come. Her whole world was now about Edward and not Jacob. This was a new thing for her and she liked it.

Bella prepared the dinner in a short time and set the pot on the stove on a low simmer. Then she walked into Edward's large lounge and placed vanilla scented candles on the numerous surfaces. Bella didn't want to create a seduction scene but she did want to create a feeling of homeliness and comfort.

When she had finished she walked into her bedroom carrying her purchases with her. Bella had been to Saks on Fifth Avenue and she had purchased an outfit for tonight. Hanging it up on the door Bella took in the beautiful styling. The Black stretch satin trousers were figure hugging but not skin tight. The Black top was styled like a tank top with velvet straps and a pleated hem. It ha been horrendously expensive but once Bella had tried it on she had fallen in love with it. On the hanger it looked simple and elegant, on Bella it had hugged her curves and flattered her frame.

Bella showered quickly and after blow drying her long hair she applied just a small amount of make up. Mascara lengthened and darkened her full lashes, bronze blusher highlighted her cheekbones and a slick of bronze gloss turned her mouth into a pout.

She slipped on a black lace thong and a matching strapless Bra. Then carefully she pulled the trousers up her legs. The top slid over her head and as Bella adjusted the neckline she saw her cleavage nestled in the top. She wondered briefly if she should leave the bra off so that her Breasts sat more naturally in the top. She was about to do this when she heard Edward come in the front door.

"Bella it's me, I'm home" Edward called out

"Coming Edward" Bella answered

Now that Edward was home Bella didn't have time to change her bra. She knew Edward would be hungry and she didn't want to keep him waiting. She ignored the little voice in her head telling her that she was excited at the thought of Edward seeing her like this.

Bella sprayed her throat and wrists with Midnight Poison perfume. Then, taking a deep breath, she walked out of her room.

She heard Edward's slight gasp before she saw him. He was standing in the kitchen uncorking the wine. But the cork was in his hand as he gazed open mouthed at her. Bella noticed the convulsive swallowing of his throat and she smiled slightly as she saw his dazed look. Feigning nonchalance she walked into the Kitchen.

"Did you have a good day?" Bella asked looking up into Edward's face.

"I….er yes….fine" Edward stuttered

"That's good, I hope you're hungry?"

"Yes starving, what's for Dinner?" Edward answered trying to reign in his tortourously aroused body.

"Beef Stroganoff and wild rice, I hope that's ok?"

"That' sounds wonderful, I'll just jump in the shower before we eat"

"Yes you go do that I just have to cook the rice" Bella turned toward the stove.

Edward caught sight of her bottom encased in the satin and her felt his arousal heighten at the sight. He swallowed once again before he walked into his bedroom and through to the bathroom. Turning the shower on to hot he shed his clothes and stepped under the steamy water.

He let the water stream onto his head and he looked down at his aroused body. His hardness stretched out, and as he thought of Bella in her outfit, it throbbed and twitched. Taking in a shallow breath Edward wrapped his hand around his hardness. As thoughts of Bella assailed him he jerked his hand against his swollen flesh. It took only a few of these before he erupted. The liquid splashed onto the tiles and Edward rested his head against the cool tiles.

He felt like a teenager again, He hadn't done anything like this for years. He had always had a healthy sex life and thanks to his looks he was never without a lady happy to be with him. Bella confounded everything with him. She wasn't his usual type and her vulnerability and innocence bewitched him.

She also made him nervous, he was used to strong confident women who were independent. No one had ever affected Edward like Bella did. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe. Most of all he wanted to show her how desirable she was and how much he wanted her. But he had to be careful if they did have sex then he would be her first. He wasn't one to brag but he knew he was big and if he wasn't careful he could really hurt her.

Edward towelled himself dry and walking to his wardrobe he selected black jeans and a black open necked shirt.

He put them on and then splashed aftershave onto his face. Running his fingers through his messy hair he was finally satisfied with how he looked. He took a deep breath and then walked out of his room ready to spend time with Bella.

Everything was all ready as Edward walked out and Bella glanced up at him as she dished the food onto two plates. Her breathing hitched slightly as she looked at Edward. He was casually dressed and looking so drop dead sexy her body flared into life.

"That smells lovely Bella, thank you" Edward smiled at her

"No problem" Bella peeked up at him through her lashes

Edward gazed at her for a second and then leaned down towards her face.

"I didn't say hello properly earlier, I'm sorry" Edward husked

He didn't give Bella a chance to answer him before he held her chin and then kissed her gently on her lips. It didn't last long, mere seconds, but Edward sensed Bella's arousal immediately.

As he straightened up he saw a slight flush on Bella's cheeks and for a moment she appeared flustered.

'Come on let's go eat and you can tell me what you did today" Edward reassured her

Bella smiled and grabbed her food, relieved to talk about something that would take her mind off her traitourous body. They walked into the lounge and they sat down on the floor cushions in front of a low table. Although Edward had a dining room he thought that for the two of them this would be better.

Whilst he had been showering Bella had lit the candles and the room was awash in candlelight. Edward poured the wine into the glasses and passed one to Bella.

"So tell me about your day, what did you do?" he asked

Bella took a sip of wine and allowed the smooth crisp taste to slide down her throat. She put the glass down and smiled at Edward.

"I went to the market for the food and then I went shopping in Saks for this outfit"

"It looks beautiful and it really suits you" Edward said eyeing her appreciatively

"Thank you it was expensive but I liked it so much and I wanted to have something nice from my time here"

" Are you enjoying yourself in new York?" Edward questioned her as he took a forkful of his dinner, "By the way this is lovely"

"Thank you I'm glad you like it. And yes I am loving it here I feel free and alive" Bella smiled expressing her delight

Edward's smile matched hers as he took in her delight at being here.

"I'm glad, I love New York and I am so happy you love it as well"

Bella took a deep breath and then pole axed Edward with her next sentence.

"It isn't just the place, although that is a part of it, it's being here with you. You don't smother me yet I feel safe and nurtured with you. Jacob never let me be he controlled all aspects of my life. I wasn't free I was just existing. Now that I have experienced this I am never going back to that life again" Bella's eyes flashed with determination

Edward's chuckle interrupted her rant.

"What's so funny" She glared at him

"I'm not laughing at you, I knew that fire was in there. Your time with Jacob had encased it in Ice as he tried to dominate you. No man should ever have to do that to a woman, he should be able to comfort her, love her, show her how much he desires her"

Edwards voice had dropped and as his words reached her ears she felt his hand slide up her bare arm. His hand was shaking slightly as he touched her soft skin. Bella gasped as sensations coursed through her.

"Bella come here?" He whispered sitting back from the table.

Bella stood up and on shaking legs walked over to Edward. His hand caught hers and he pulled her down in front of him. Bella sat with her back to Edward and she felt his hot breath whisper over her neck.

"Bella" Edward whispered

"Yes"

"Do you want this, do you want me?"

"Yes I want this, I want you so much" Bella answered shakily

Edward breathed in, in relief she wanted this as much as he did. Glancing down at her he lifted her onto his lap and as his hands curled round her waist his mouth latched on to the soft skin of her neck.

**Ok I know wicked teasing ending I'm sorry. Major lemon scene next chapter. If you want to read it then hit the button below and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Out of the Ashes**

**Warning Lemons ahead. Usual disclaimers apply.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews I got as promised Bella's first time with Edward and it's only taken 10 chapters to get to it. Enjoy !!!!!**

**Chapter 10**

Bella inhaled a shuddering breath as she felt Edward's mouth latch onto her neck. She hadn't realized just how sensitive that area was and her breathing became ragged at the sensations coursing through her body. Bella reached one of her arms up and ran her fingers through Edward's hair. She luxuriated in the softness as Edward's mouth ravaged her neck.

Bella gasped as she felt his teeth rake her sensitive skin her body was on fire with desire and she desperately wanted to get closer to Edward.

"Edward hold on" She gasped

She felt his mouth leave her neck and she heard him breathe in. She turned on his lap and when she was facing him she planted her legs either side of his hips. Her eyes became wide as she saw the look of desperate wanting on his face.

"Bella I.........." Edward started

"Shhhhh" Bella placed one of her fingers over his mouth

Bella leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss on Edward's pouty lips. This was the first kiss she had initiated with him and her confidence shot up as he gasped slightly. Bella exploited his slightly parted lips and her tongue swept across the fullness of his lower lip. As Edward's mouth opened wider she explored the hot cavern of his mouth. She had control for the shortest of time before Edward grasped her face and tangled his tongue with hers.

Bella was awash with sensation as Edward's tongue ravaged hers. She wanted to touch him so badly. Jacob had always held her arms as he kissed her she had cuddled him often but never had she felt this burning desire to feel every inch of him. This time with Edward had taught Bella that she wasn't a frigid virgin. She had desires and was not afraid to show Edward how much she wanted him.

She traced her fingers over the front of Edward's shirt feeling the buttons that kept his body covered. She wanted to be bold but she didn't know how Edward would react to her doing it. As she wondered Edward pulled his mouth away from hers.

"Bella please, I need you to touch me. I want you to" He gasped

Emboldened by his plea Bella's hands opened the buttons and as more of Edward's torso was revealed to her she gasped. He was so gorgeous his body hard and muscled with a light scattering of hair. Ella eased his shirt apart so it hung loose off his shoulders. Her fingers caressed and tweaked his nipples.

"Oh my God Bella" Edward gasped

Encouraged by his response Bella leaned forward and suckled his nipple into her mouth. She experimented by alternatively licking and sucking his peak. His pants and grunts fuelled her desire and she involuntarily ground her centre into his lap.

"Bella.....God....." Edward yelled

Bella sat up with a smug smile on her face. She had done it she had tuned Edward on. Her confidence and elation soared at the power she held. Edward gazed at her lust and desire on his face.

"My turn my goddess" He husked as his hands went to the back of her top and found the zip there.

He slowly slid the zip down and as the top became free he slid the top of her arms and tossed it on the couch behind him. His eyes took in the fullness of her breasts encased in the black lace. They were heaving slightly as Bella breathed and Edward traced his fingers over the top of the lace. He heard Bella breathing hitch in her throat as his hands slid round the back of the Bra. His deft fingers unhooked the bra and he threw it onto the sofa.

He saw Bella tense slightly at being topless and her hands went to cover herself.

"Bella No you don't need to hide from me. You are so beautiful" Edward reassured her

Edward wrapped his hands round her waist and urged her forwards. He looked at her swollen breasts topped by her swollen nipples. His mouth engulfed her peak and he suckled the swollen flesh. His hand caressed and tweaked her other nipple in tandem. Edward had to focus; the feel of Bella writhing in his lap as he suckled her would be his undoing.

His teeth tugged slightly and then he followed it with his tongue lapping at her tender nipple. Bella's movements were becoming more rapid and Edward knew she was close to erupting. Her hips were moving at a frantic pace desperate to ease the burning she felt in her core. Edward grasped her hips and pulled her flush with his erection. He could feel her throbbing heat through both of their trousers.

He watched as her head tossed back as she gasped and whimpered. Never had he seen a more glorious sight Bella drowning in ecstasy under his touch. How could Jacob have ignored this? Edward had an urge to smack him round the head for being so stupid. For now though he concentrated on bringing Bella to a shuddering climax.

"Bella, let it go sweetie, come for me baby" He urged

His mouth latched onto her nipple and he pulled hard on it as his other hand twisted its twin. He wasn't rough but Bella threw her head back and screamed as her body came apart.

"EDWARD!!!!! Oh God help me" Bella screamed arching her back.

Edward felt her eruption against him and he took in a shuddering breath to control the desire that was unhinging him. His arms caught Bella as she slumped against his chest, her body shaking with the effects of her orgasm. As he held her his heart swelled with emotion, He had done it he had shown her what desire felt like. He knew this weekend was going to be the start of something new for them. Now he had felt her desire there was no way he was letting it go.

"Edward?" Bella husked from her position on his chest

"Yes" He answered pulling her upright to look at him.

"Can I touch you?" Bella dropped her eyes and tugged her bottom lip into her mouth.

Edward didn't answer her but he did pop the button on his Jeans and eased the zip down. He saw Bella's eyes go wide as his erection sprung free from its confines.

"Please touch me Bella I want you too so much" he whispered

Bella reached out a tentative finger and stroked him gently. She stilled slightly as Edward gasped. As she saw the look of lust on his face she knew he wanted this. Her fingers traced over the swollen head and as Edward started to pant Bella caressed and stroked him.

Edward grabbed her hand and wrapped it round his swollen length. He felt like silk and steel wrapped up together. The skin was hot to touch and as she saw his response her confidence grew. She caressed him harder, she saw how turned on he was by her touch and she knew she wanted to go further. She wanted to bring Edward to the same earth shattering climax she had. She slid further down Edward's legs and she brought her face level with his erection. Glancing up at Edward's face she saw him watching her she smiled at him then snaked her tongue out over the top of him.

"Ahhhh Bella" he gasped

Bella continued to lick him and as her desire increased she raised herself up and engulfed his head with her mouth sucking gently.

"Bella...Oh God please more" He yelled

Bella increased the suction and slipped more of him into her mouth. Her mouth was full but she revelled in having such an intimate part of him in her mouth. She couldn't take him all, he was just too big. But guided by instinct her hand wrapped round the base of him as her mouth sucked him.

Bella felt his hands twine in her hair he didn't force her more ensure he held her in place. Her body was reacting to his taste and smell and she could feel the desire come charging back into her body. Wanting him to explode Bella hollowed her cheeks and slid up and down his cock sucking harder.

She felt his hands frantically pulling at her hair as guttural moans escaped his lips.

"Bella sweetie I'm going to come. Honey let go" He begged

Bella shook her head at him and sucked him further down her throat her hands caressing his testicles.

"BELLA" Edward screamed as he erupted into her mouth.

Bella held on and swallowed the salty tangy fluid. It wasn't the best taste in the world but it wasn't bad either. And the sound of Edward losing it so completely had made it all the better.

Bella released Edward from her mouth and she glanced up at Edward through her lashes. His head was slumped back onto the sofa and his chest was heaving. He sat up and gazed down at her a deep flush spread across his cheekbones.

"Come here" He urged her up towards his chest.

Bella slid up his body and nestled into his chest.

"You are so amazing, My Bella"

"So are you" Bella answered him

As they lay entwined on the floor Edward saw his open bedroom door. After her earlier response he wanted to explore her glorious body more.

"Bella?"

"Yes"

"Come with me" He urged cradling her in his arms

Bella stood up, only slightly self conscious about her topless body, Edward stood next to her completely naked and completely uncaring about it. He took her hand and with a glance at her face he walked towards his bedroom. As they walked in the door Edward looked down at Bella's face. Seeing no sign of fear he pulled her towards him and led her over to his huge bed in the centre of the room.

**Ok I know another teasing ending. Don't panic more lemons in the next part. You want more then you know what to do.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Usual disclaimers apply. More lemons ahead. Caution language as well.**

**Chapter 11**

Bella took in a shuddering breath as She stopped next too Edward's bed. The bed was huge and covered by a dark burgundy satin quilt. She glanced up at Edward from beneath her lashes. All she could see was his beautiful eyes, eyes that had turned a shade darker through his arousal.

"God Bella, don't" Edward husked

"Don't what" Bella answered puzzled

"If you look at me once more like that, then I shall throw you on the bed and fuck you senseless" He admitted

Bella felt the arousal sweep through her at Edward's words. She was so turned on and she couldn't wait to finally be with him. In a bold move that shocked her Bella licked her lips and stepped closer to Edward. Her fingers dropped to the front of his trousers that were unfastened and she tugged them down his hips so they pooled around his ankles.

She heard Edward's breathing hitch as he stepped out of them. Then Bella grasped her own trousers and pushed them off her legs. Her Thong was the last item to fall off her and she kicked it free of her ankles.

She stood there in the moonlight naked and proud. She had never even been with Jacob naked. Edward was the first man to ever see her like this. Bella looked at Edward and she saw his aroused body. Lust was taking her over and her body shuddered slightly at the sensations.

Edward stepped closer to her and tilted her face to his.

"You are so beautiful" He whispered

"So are you" Bella answered him

No more words were needed as his mouth took hers. He pulled her soft body into his sharply as his mouth ravaged hers. Edward wanted to be gentle and tender but his need was so huge he just couldn't rein it in.

"Bella please…I need…." Edward whimpered

"Tell me please Edward I need you to say it" Bella begged

"Please I want to make love to you" Edward gasped as his hands caressed her body.

"Then what are you waiting for" Bella smiled

Edward's heart soared, Bella, His Bella wanted him she was granting him a gift no one else had. Her innocence was being offered to him he prayed that he wouldn't screw it up.

Edward clambered onto the bed and Bella followed him. As she sat on his lap astride him she looked into his handsome face. She could feel his arousal under her bottom. She was slightly fearful of the next few moments. She did however want to do this more than anything else.

"Don't be afraid Bella, let me show you" Edward whispered

His lips were soft as they covered hers but they demanded a response from her, which she gave willingly. His tongue tangled with hers and as Bella lost herself in his kiss she felt his hands slide up from her hips to her breasts.

His large hands shaped their fullness before he tugged on her nipples.

"Ahhhh Edward" She gasped pulling her mouth from his

"Oh Bella god I love how you feel" Edward panted

Bella was on fire she could feel his hardness pulsate under her and she desperately wanted to feel Edward bury himself in her. His mouth swooped on her breast and his tongue and teeth teased her nipple relentlessly.

"Edward…Oh Edward…Please" She begged

"Please what Bella" Edward teased

"I want you please Edward I want you"

"How do you want me…. come on Bella tell me"

"I want you inside me, I can't bear it any longer"

Bella was writhing on Edwards lap and Edward could feel the dampness of her arousal against him. He knew the next few minutes would be hard for her. There was just one more thing he needed to do before he made her his.

Edward flipped Bella off his lap so she was lying flat on the bed and he was above her. His mouth latched onto her neck and he suckled her hard leaving a red mark on her neck. His mouth nipped and licked its way down her chest to her stomach and lower.

Edward rested on his elbows as he gently pulled Bella's legs apart. He could sense the tension in her as she lay exposed to him.

"Don't panic you'll love this I promise" he reassured Bella

Breathing in, Edward was hit by the smell of her arousal. His mouth licked her slit in one sweep.

"Ahhhhh" Bella whimpered

Edward used his fingers to open Bella up to him. He inhaled once more and after smelling her sweetness he buried his mouth in her.

"Ahh Edward FUCK…" Bella screamed

Bella was swamped by the sensations he was creating in her. Her body felt like it was teetering on a knife-edge. She had never felt this way before and her body was so unused to the feelings she felt like she was going to explode. No one had ever touched her like this and she knew then she would never allow anyone except Edward near her again. She felt his tongue swirling around the sensitive bud of nerves and as her body tightened she felt him nibble her.

"Edward……Fuck….Yes ….." Bella yelled

Her climax erupted through her and her body arched off the bed. Only Edward's Arm holding her hips ensured she didn't fall off the bed. As her body slowed down she felt his tongue lapping at her centre. Bella panted and gasped as her heart slowed back to it's normal pace. Bella's hand dropped onto Edward's hair and she tugged slightly.

Edward looked up at Bella his heart pounding with what he had just experienced. Never had he felt such an uninhibited response to his actions. And now as he saw her breasts still heaving slightly his heart swelled. She was without doubt the most glorious woman he had ever met.

Her eyes were soft now as she gazed at him and he reluctantly pulled away from her and slid up beside her. His eyes caught hers and he saw the emotion they held.

"Edward I…" Bella started

"Shhh….No words my angel I haven't finished with you yet" he interrupted her

He saw her eyes widen slightly at the implication of his words. But as she gazed at his aroused body he saw her resolve to go that final step.

"Bella… you are in control baby" Edward took a deep breath "I want you on top of me. Can you do that for me?" He whispered

Bella drew in a shuddering breath and she nodded "Yes I can do that" She assured him.

Edward lay on the bed with his head propped up on the pillows. Bella climbed on to his lap and settled her knees either side of his hips. They both let out simultaneous groans as their heated flesh made contact.

"Edward help me I'm not sure …..?" Bella pleaded

"Ok Baby slowly now, lift up slightly" Edward asked her

Edward grasped his arousal and he guided Bella down onto his hardness. He saw her wince as she stretched to accommodate him but she didn't falter or stop. He could feel her barrier and he cursed inwardly at the pain he would cause her.

"Edward I know this will hurt. But that's ok I want to do this. Please Edward make me yours" Bella begged him

With those words Bella sank down hard on his arousal.

"Ahh Owww" Bella whimpered as he breached her.

"Bella shit..So good are you ok?" Edward asked her through gritted teeth.

He desperately wanted to thrust into the warm, wet, tight vice he was in. But he didn't, he knew she had to get accustomed to him first. Bella gritted her teeth and as she felt the pain fade she tightened her muscles.

"Bella fuck yes" Edward yelled

Edward's hands grasped her hips and slowly at first he felt her grind on him. As she became used to the sensation she moved faster on him. His hands grasped her breasts and he started to tug her nipples. Bella leaned down nearer to him and started to thrust against his arousal.

She was going only on instinct but she could see from Edward's face how much he wanted this. She felt his teeth tugging her nipple first one then the other and the more he tugged the harder she rode him. She knew this wouldn't last long even after her first two climaxes her body still hungered from him.

"Bella baby I need you to let go, honey I'm so close" Edward begged

"Edward yes me too, let go my love" Bella answered him.

As they writhed together Edward exploded his loud yells filling the room.

"Bella yes oh god yes"

"Ahh Edward" Bella screamed

Bella erupted moments after Edward. Her body clamped down hard on his as she splintered.

In the moments after Bella collapsed on top of Edward. Her body and mind elated at what they had shared. She wanted to tell him how wonderful it had been and how happy she was right now, but her mind and her body were succumbing to exhaustion. Edward settled her next to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sleep now my love" He urged her placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

As her eyes closed Edward felt his heart swell with longing. In that moment he realized how hard he had fallen for Bella. He needed to sleep so badly and laying there with Bella in his arms his body relaxed.

"Goodnight my Angel. I love you" he whispered

**Ok did she hear or didn't she. If you want to see what happens next hit the review button. Come on you know you want to.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you once again for the reviews and story alerts on my story. So Bella and Edward finally did it and it only took 11 chapters to get there. **

**Ok so next morning below. Enjoy.**

**Warning lemons.**

**Usual disclaimers I own no part of Twilight.**

**Chapter 12**

Bella awoke the next morning wrapped round a smooth hard body. Her mouth hitched up into a smile as she remembered their time together last night. Edward had been so wonderful and a flush hit Bella's cheekbones as she recalled how she had sat astride him. Her body ached slightly but there was no pain and as she stretched her body felt complete.

She glanced her eyes up and saw Edward deeply asleep his thick lashes shielded his heavenly eyes. His full pouty mouth was relaxed and held a slight hint of a smile. Bella loved looking at Edward, he was so gorgeous it made her heart ache.

As she pulled her eyes away from his face she looked at his body. He was muscled but not seriously so and as her curiosity overcame her she lifted up the duvet slightly and look down at him. His arousal made her gasp, last night she had explored it with her hands and her mouth but this morning she looked at it in wonder.

"Didn't your Mother tell you it was rude to stare" His voice interrupted her gazing.

"Eeek Edward you made me jump" Bella said mortified at being caught ogling him

"I did I thought that was last night" Edward answered her with a chuckle

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were awake I was just….err just" Bella stammered not able to confess she was an insatiable hussy.

"You were just having a look. I know and I am more than happy for you to look' Edward reassured her

"You are" Bella wondered

"Yes look, touch, taste" Edward's voice grew husky

Bella smiled at his words, she wanted to touch him and taste him so badly and he had now given her carte blanche to do it. Her hand dropped to his arousal and she softly stroked around the head.

"Ahh Bella. Yes that's good" Edward gasped

Emboldened by his words Bella grasped his rigid flesh more firmly. Her grasp was firm but Bella was gentle in her caresses. Moisture dribbled out the head of him and without thinking Bella swiped her tongue over the head of him to catch it.

"Bella shit more sweetie please" Edward yelled

Bella opened her mouth and swallowed his length in one go. Although she was new to doing this instinct guided her. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked him hard.

"Bella…Fuck don't stop" Edward yelled

Bella sucked him harder and harder and as her hands and mouth drove him to a frenzy she felt his hands tugging at her hair. Bella loved the sense of power she had over him. That she could turn this gorgeous sexy man into a gibbering wreck.

Edward's body was ready to erupt. Despite this was only the second time she had done it. Her unselfish attitude drove her further than Edward thought possible. He had always had good control but Bella was ripping his control to shreds. He felt his body tightening ready for release and as he glanced down he saw Bella staring up at him. Seeing her look at him, her mouth on his swollen flesh, undone him and his body exploded into her hot mouth.

"Bella…Bella…yes" he yelled

Bella didn't release him until she had licked him clean. Edward pulled her up next to him and he held her to his chest.

"You are amazing you know that" Edward whispered

'Thank you so are you" Bella replied

Edward cuddled her closer and his mind replayed all of their time together last night. He remembered how she had felt as he was seated inside her heat her response to him. He didn't want to taint his memories with a question but he had to ask it.

"Bella last night, I didn't use any protection when we made love. Are you… I mean…." Edward stammered

Bella smiled slightly against his chest.

"Don't worry I'm on the injections. I am well protected" Bella reassured him.

"I'm sorry to have asked you that. I am usually careful but I got a bit carried away" Edward confessed

"Well you can get carried away all you like" Bella giggled.

Edward loved how happy she was this morning. They had taken a major leap last night and he was worried that she would be beating herself up about it. The Jacob issue was still to be dealt with. Edward hoped that the longer she stayed with him the more confident she would become.

"Edward can we get some breakfast? I'm hungry" Bella asked

'Yes of course. I know let's be really decadent and go to Starbucks for Coffee and Cake" Edward suggested

"That sounds great I just need to shower first" Bella smiled at him

Edward's eyes gleamed at Bella at her words. He didn't answer her instead he jumped out of bed and picked Bella up.

"Edward what are you doing, put me down" Bella laughed

"No way woman you are needed in my shower. Right now!"

Edward carried Bella into the bathroom and stepped into the massive shower stall. He turned the taps and immediately hot water shot out on them both. Edward dropped Bella to her feet and he picked up the Shower Gel. Using his hands he washed every inch of Bella's body. Her reaction was intense as his hands swept over her body she gasped and panted in arousal.

When he finished Bella grabbed the gel and returned the favour. Her small hands were deft and slick as she caressed and rubbed every part of him. Edward's arousal heightened and as Bella's hands caressed him his brain was starting to shut down.

Wanting to finish this right Edward removed Bella's hands and he spun her round so she faced the wall of the shower.

"Bella, bend over my love" he panted

Bella leaned forward her hands braced against the tiles. She could feel Edward's hot breath on her back. She should have felt vulnerable but instead she felt turned on beyond belief. Edward steadied her hips and then in one thrust he had buried himself inside her.

"Edward oh my God…" Bella gasped

His thrusts were hard and sure and through the haze of his desire he could hear her panting and whimpering. Never had he been so out of his mind on lust. He was always calm and confident in everything he did. Bella was blowing that to smithereens. Wanting to make her erupt again. Edward slid his hands to her core and as well as thrusting he pinched the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Edward yes…oh God yes" Bella erupted around him and screamed.

Edward roared her name as his own arousal exploded. They were both shaking with the intensity of their eruptions. Edward gently drew Bella upwards and he cradled her in his arms. As he looked at her face he saw tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Bella oh God I'm sorry did I hurt you" Edward panicked

"No..No it's ok you didn't hurt me. I'm just so overwhelmed" Bella gasped

Edward kissed her forehead and held her close to him. He knew how she felt he was overwhelmed himself.

The water was starting to cool so Edward turned it off and reached out of the doors for a towel for them both. He wrapped Bella up in one and then himself. Stepping into Edward's room Bella reached up and kissed Edward gently.

"I'm just going to get dressed. I'll see you in a minute" Bella told him

"Ok be quick" He smiled

Bella slipped out of Edward's room to hers. Her heart was pounding at what had just taken place. In just a short time Edward had become her whole world. She realized suddenly that what she had felt for Jacob was nothing to how she felt now. Edward had opened her eyes to the world and all it's wonders. As she got dressed her heart lurched and realization hit her. She was in love with Edward, How on earth could she ever tell him. She should have been on her honeymoon with Jacob now. How could she have fallen so fast for another man?

What on earth was she going to do?

**Ok so you knew she would have another guilt trip. We are now into the scenario of both in love with the other but too afraid to say it. Don't worry an annoying Pixie and her fella and an unwelcome visitor will all get things into the open. You want to read it then hit the button below.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I'm bad I have taken so long to update. Life got crazy and I had very little time to write. But here you go new chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

**Usual disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 13**

New York by night was the most beautiful sight Bella had ever seen. The bright lights of the city with lots of people out enjoying themselves. After living in Forks for so long she never thought she would be at home in the City. She felt that she could belong here and stay here forever. A warm hand entwined with hers reminded her of why she wanted to stay in New York so much.

Edward he was her saviour, friend, lover and God rolled up into one gorgeous package. Since her realization that morning about how much she loved him she had been wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. Jacob the man she had thought was the only one for her had been pushed to the background and in his place was Edward.

Jacob she knew was unfinished business. Bella knew at some point she would have to face him one last time and just tell him how much he had hurt her and that she was glad. Glad because if he hadn't had left her she never would have found Edward.

"Penny for your thought's?" Edward interrupted Bella's thoughts

"Just thinking about New York and how much I love it here" Bella fudged slightly

"Not tempted to go back to Forks then?" Edward teased

Bella sighed was this the start did Edward want her to leave.

"I guess I will have to go back. I do miss Renee and Charlie and they will want to see me"

Edward looked down at Bella with pain in his eyes. He knew she would have to go back eventually. This realization had his brain screaming NO at him. He didn't want her to leave he wanted her to stay with him forever. There was no way he could keep her with him. She had been through a terrible experience with her wedding he didn't want to compound the problem further.

"Have you thought any more about Jacob?" Edward didn't want to ask the question but he needed to know.

"Please Edward I don't want to talk about it" Bella pleaded

She didn't want to think about him. Here in this wonderful place with this gorgeous man.

"I understand" Edward answered squeezing her hand

As they walked back through the dark streets Edward's brain was in overtime. Of course she didn't want to talk about Jacob. A week ago she was going to marry him and despite the fact that he dumped her. Edward suspected she still had feelings for him. He knew she would have to go back and face Jacob but Edward was scared. Scared that if she did see him she would fall for him all over again. He knew Bella that once she gave her heart it was forever. The thought tormented him all the way back to the apartment.

Bella was quiet as they walked the day had been perfect. Walking in Central Park. Going to the Zoo and then a trip to see The Lion King at the theatre. They had finished at a coffee bar near the theatre for Lattes. All day Bella had been entwined with Edward by their hands and their hearts. Whenever he could Edward had teased her with gentle kisses and caresses. But now Bella felt as though something had come between them. Their hands were still entwined but an emotional barrier had built up between them. Bella knew what it was; it was mentioning Jacob that had done it.

Edward was still quiet as he pulled Bella into the lift at his apartment block. He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt the lift speed upwards. He loved her so much and he wanted to make things right but he had absolutely no idea how she felt about him. Yes they were intimate but that was slaking her physical desire not the emotional one.

The ring of the doors opening pulled him out of his reverie and he glanced a look at Bella. She was gazing at the lift floor and she was biting her bottom lip. Wordlessly he walked with Bella to his apartment door and only once it was opened and they were inside did Bella speak.

'I'm going to get ready for bed Edward" She whispered

"Ok"

Bella walked through to the guest bathroom and washed and got ready for bed. She pulled on her T Shirt and brushed out her hair. As she finished she heard the taps in Edward's bathroom go off. Taking a deep breath she walked to his bedroom and knocked lightly on the closed door.

Edward opened the door and Bella gasped slightly as she saw he was dressed only in his boxers. The sight of him caused her arousal to roar into life but she swallowed and gazed at his impossibly handsome face.

"I wanted to say thank you for today, I had a wonderful time"

Edward didn't reply instead he reached out and grasped her wrist. As he pulled her close his mouth sought hers out. The kiss was tender and sweet and Edward reigned in his lust and used the kiss to convey his emotions.

Bella gasped as his mouth nibbled at hers, his kiss sending shockwaves down her spine. Bella poured all her love and affection into the kiss. Unable to speak her feelings out loud Bella settled for showing Edward how much she loved him.

Edward broke the kiss long enough to pull her over to his bed. As soon as she was in it Edward reclaimed her mouth, his tongue tangling with hers. Their lovemaking that night was gentle and slow unlike their other frenzied lust driven couplings. As Edward released into her body for the second time that night Bella felt the waves of exhaustion overcoming her. She wanted to tell Edward how much she loved him but the fatigue was too much for her.

"Tomorrow" She thought "I'll tell him tomorrow"

Edward felt Bella's breathing even out as she slipped into sleep. His body was exhausted but his mind was alive with his feelings for Bella. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He had quelled his feelings for so long and now he wanted to tell her. Tonight would have been perfect to do it but somehow he had become so lost in her his mouth had never said the words.

"I could do it tomorrow," Edward thought

As Bella snuggled into his chest Edward smiled and held her closer to him. Entwined with his love Edward gave into his craving for rest and he slept at last.

Bella awoke very early the next morning and as she glanced at Edward she saw he was deeply asleep. Bella eased away from his chest and she slipped out of bed. After she had used the bathroom Bella slipped on some sweatpants and a T Shirt. There was a Bakers a short walk away that did fresh Danish pastries. Bella wanted to surprise Edward with Breakfast in Bed.

Grabbing her bag and Keys Bella slipped out of the apartment and caught the lift to the downstairs lobby. The bright sunshine greeted her and Bella walked to the shop around the corner. The pastries smelt wonderful as she walked back to the apartment. New York on a Sunday was a different place. The pace of life was slower and apart from some early morning joggers in Central Park everywhere was quiet.

As she approached the apartment block Bella saw a figure climbing out of a Taxi. As the Taxi pulled away the figure turned to look at her. For the longest moment Bella's breath caught in her throat as realization swept over her.

Bella came to a dead stop by the apartment block her eyes wide with shock. The man for the longest time just stared at her, His eyes assessing and speculative.

"Good Morning Bella" He greeted her

"Jacob" Her husky voice answered him

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok I know I'm mean. Cliffhanger time. If you want to know what happens next you'll have to hit the review button.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I couldn't keep you all hanging after such a cliffhanger so here you go.**

**Chapter 14**

**"Good Morning Bella" He greeted her**

**"Jacob" Her husky voice answered him**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How are you?" he asked her

"As you can see Jacob I'm fine" Bella replied coldly

"I'm glad I've found you. I've been looking for you"

"Well now you've found me you can leave"

"Bells come on don't be this way," Jacob pleaded

"What way Jacob, you mean don't be angry. Well tough luck it's too late" Bella seethed

"Look I knew you'd be upset with me that's why I wanted to see you to explain"

"Explain what Jacob. You made your choice the day you left me to go and be with Leah"

"Look I made a mistake. I know what I did was cruel and horrible but I miss you Bells. I love you" Jacob stepped closer to Bella as he spoke

"You love me" Bella whispered her eyes flooding with tears

"I've never stopped loving you Bella"

A noise behind Bella made her turn slightly. Her breath caught as she saw Edward framed in the doorway. His face levelled at Bella's his eyes awash with emotion.

"Bella, Jacob I think you should both come inside this is not a discussion for out here," Edward said

Silently they all walked into the lift. Edward made no attempt to touch Bella but he watched her tearful face for the entire journey up to the apartment. When they reached the apartment Edward led the way into the lounge and Jacob and Bella followed him.

"Bella I'm going to shower you and Jacob have much to talk about and this will give you the privacy you need"

Edward walked away into his bedroom and shut the door. Bella drew in a shaky breath and sat down on the sofa. Jacob sat at the other end of the sofa but leaned forward slightly.

"I mean what I said Bella I love you" Jacob told her

"Then how could you do what you did?" Bella hissed

Jacob sat back slightly shocked at the venom poured into that one question.

"I panicked I was in out of my depth. Please believe me I did love you I still do. I was weak and I took what Leah was offering me. I never wanted to treat you the way I treated Leah. Leaving you at the altar was the most cowardly gutless thing ever. I have no excuse for what I did but I am back now and I am begging you for another chance"

Jacob dropped to his knees from the sofa as he spoke the words trying desperately to show Bella how much he meant what he said.

Bella took in a shuddering breath her mind and emotions in turmoil. But she needed to be honest with Jacob and honest too herself.

"Jacob the day you left was the worst day ever. I thought I would die because of the pain and the humiliation at being jilted. But I see now that it was also a good day. Because I realized then I could stand on my own feet and because of that I have found Edward. So really I should thank you for saving me from making a terrible mistake"

"A mistake is that how you see it a mistake, it was our wedding day" Jacob hissed

"It would have been a mistake to marry someone who was carrying on with another woman behind my back" Bella spat back

Jacob was astonished never had he seen Bella like this. His beautiful gentle Bella. He knew he would have to apologize and make amends but he thought that would be enough to win Bella back.

"So you have no feelings for me now then?" Jacob queried

"No I'm sorry Jacob I don't. I did love you once but now I love someone else and he fulfils me in a way I never thought possible" Bella smiled

"Edward?" Jacob asked

"Yes Edward, he gave me freedom and confidence to get on with my life again. And that's what I have done I'm not the same Bella now Jacob she is long gone. This is the new me and I like her a whole lot more"

"And Edward makes you truly happy?" Jacob asked frowning

"Yes more than I ever thought possible"

Jacob grimaced, as he stood up his heart heavy as he pondered the fact that Bella was no longer his.

"Jacob I'm glad you came today. I will never forget what you did to me. But at least I have one good thing that came out of it"

Jacob walked to the door and rested his hand on the door handle. He had come to New York to beg Bella to come home with him. But in his heart he knew she was happy. He had no right to pull her away from that.

"Thank you Bella you have dignity and courage and I am happy that I have seen you"

"I am glad to have seen you Jacob if only to reinforce my faith that I am in the right place with the right person"

Jacob opened the door and took one last look back at Bella. He gazed at her beautiful face one last time.

"Bye Bella, be happy" He urged

"Bye Jacob, I am happy" Bella smiled

As the door shut tight Bella let out the breath she had been holding. It was now very clear to her. She had to tell Edward how she felt it had been left unsaid for too long.

Bella knocked softly on Edward's bedroom door. When she received no answer she opened it and walked inside. His room was empty but she could hear the shower still running. Bella walked into the bathroom and suddenly realized that through the sound of running water she could hear the sound of crying.

"Edward" she called walking nearer the shower

As she got closer, through the steam she could see Edward on his knees in the shower crying into his hands. Without thinking she stripped off her clothes and climbed into the shower. Dropping to her knees she drew Edward's shuddering body into her arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know another cliffy but not a major one. Jacob has been dealt with now to deal with Edward and Bella's feelings for each other. You want more then hit the review button.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok now we have dealt with the Jacob problem we can get on with Bella and Edward's feelings for each other. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews I am blown away. Jacob did always love Bella and now all he wants is for her to be happy. Poor Edward though he's crying at the bottom of his shower. So without any further waffle let's go for number 15. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_As she got closer, through the steam she could see Edward on his knees in the shower crying into his hands. Without thinking she stripped off her clothes and climbed into the shower. Dropping to her knees she drew Edward's shuddering body into her arms._**

**Chapter 15**

"Edward stop please stop. I'm here," Bella pleaded with him

Edward pulled his hands down from his face and pulled Bella close to him. His face buried into her shoulder.

"Bella my Bella please don't leave me" Edwards husky voice begged

"Edward I'm not going anywhere. I'm here and I'm not going to leave you" Bella soothed him

As Edward relaxed his iron clad grip on her Bella reached up and turned the shower off. She pulled an unresisting Edward up off his knees to his feet. Bella stepped out of the shower pulling Edward with her and only once they were standing in the bathroom did Bella pull his face away from her so she could look at him.

"Edward talk to me what has upset you?" Bella begged staring into his anguished eyes.

"I thought you were leaving to go back to Forks with Jacob" Edward sniffed

"Leave with Jacob are you nuts why would I do that," Bella demanded

"I saw your tears when he told you he still loved you and I thought you still loved him" Edward whispered

"Oh Edward I don't love Jacob he has gone back to Forks now and he wont bother us again." Bella reassured him

"I thought…" Edward started

"Yes you thought wrong Edward big time. I don't know how you could even think it" Bella interrupted him

"Well in fairness Bella I don't know what is going on inside that head of yours. I thought you still had feelings for Jacob"

"No Edward I don't have feelings for Jacob not anymore"

Bella took in a deep breath and prepared to lay her soul on the line.

"Edward I love you and only you" Bella admitted

His gasp startled her and as she gazed into his face she could see his stormy eyes seeking hers out.

"Oh Bella my Bella I love you too. I love you so much" Edward gasped

As he uttered the words Edward dropped his mouth to Bella's his lips hard and urgent against hers. Bella responded with an urgency of her own. As their tongues entwined Edward pulled her hips closer to his. Bella could feel his arousal growing against her stomach.

As their kisses became fevered and abandoned Edward picked Bella up and wrapped her legs around his waist. As he carried her though to the bedroom Bella could feel his erection trying to find it's way into her.

Edward dropped Bella onto the bed and then climbed in between her legs. Edward touched her burning core briefly and as he felt her arousal he plunged straight into her.

"Oh my God Edward" Bella screamed

Edward could feel his arousal storming through. He was hard and desperate. This lovemaking was nothing like the previous night this was savage and frenzied and Edward exulted in Bella's delight in him.

Bella's high pitched keening cry as he plunged into her nearly undid him. As he felt Bella spasm around him Edward let go and erupted into her hot centre with a roar. As he finished he heard Bella let go with a scream as her body clenched viciously around him.

As their bodies collapsed Edward eased out of Bella. His eyes surveyed Bella, as she lay boneless on the bed.

"Bella my Bella. Are you ok I didn't hurt you did I" Edward pleaded.

"No Edward I'm fine, I'm wonderful, you were wonderful"

Bella gazed into his beautiful eyes and for the first time she saw the love and desire there. She knew her own eyes mirrored his and she was content to just lie there and gaze at him.

"What did…What did you say to Jacob?" Edward asked

"I said thank you to him for jilting me" Bella grimaced

"Thank you, Bella why he hurt you so much" Edward gasped in shock

"Well yes he did but if he hadn't I would be married to him. I wouldn't be lying here in your arms thinking how much I love you" Bella smiled

Edward let out a soft chuckle.

"The only girl I ever knew who would thank a guy for jilting her"

"Yes I know but you have to admit it was a good thing to happen" Bella quizzed Edward

"Good?" Edward shook his head "No my love it was more than good. It was the best thing that ever happened to me," He admitted

Bella smiled and snuggled up closer to Edward her fingers traced gently along the muscles of his stomach. She loved to touch Edward under the softness of him lay muscles of iron. Yet he never used his strength to overwhelm her. Instead he used his mouth and his fingers to send her into ecstasy. This was one of the many things she loved most about him.

"Bella?" Edward interrupted her fantasy

"Yes"

"What are your plans?"

Bella stilled her fingers as her mind thought about his question. She knew what she wanted to do but she had no idea if Edward wanted it too.

"Well I want to go back to Forks at some point to see Mum and Dad but I'd really like to stay here in New York. I have grown to love the place so much I don't want to leave" Bella glanced upwards and saw Edward watching her intently.

"And what about us, I mean will you still stay with me. Now that I've found you I don't want to lose you again. Would you please live with me here?" Edward whispered

Bella smiled at his voice. For someone so confident he sounded so nervous.

"Edward I will stay with you for as long as you want me. You have shown me so much and taught me so many things. I don't want to be apart from you any longer" Bella reassured him

Bella felt Edward's hands tilt her head upwards and she only caught the briefest look of emotion in his eyes before his mouth landed on hers. Bella loved Kissing Edward his mouth betrayed all his emotions but this kiss was sweet and tender. Yet it left her in no doubt of his desire and need for her.

"Bella my Bella I love you" Edward panted as he pulled away from her mouth

"And you my Love I love you so very much" Bella replied

Edward pulled Bella astride his lap his hands anxious and fumbling through arousal. Unfortunately as he prepared to pull her on top of his arousal he heard the sound of his front door opening.

"Edward, Bella are you awake" An annoyingly perky voice yelled

"Alice!" Edward and Bella spoke together

"I know what you two are doing but Jasper and I are here now so you have 2 minutes before I'm coming to find you both" She called through the closed bedroom door

Bella sighed and Edward raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. Bella climbed off Edward with a wry smirk on her face.

"I'll go and talk to her and you better get him under control" Bella laughed tweaking the top of his arousal.

"Do that tonight and see just what will happen to you witch," Edward growled

"Promises, Promises" Bella giggled as she pulled on her clothes.

"Oh that's a promise Bella and don't forget it" Edward told her

Bella poked her tongue out at Edward and wiggled her way out of his bedroom closing the door behind her. As Edward climbed out of bed he heard Bella squeal.

"Alice, Jasper I'm so pleased to see you both"

Edward smiled and went to take another shower this time a cold one. As he stood under the icy spray he muttered.

"Blow you Alice you are going to wreck my sex life"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you once again for your reviews. I had over 1000 hits for the last chapter so thank you so much. So an annoying Pixie and her gorgeous fella are in New York. Let' the good times rock.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow I am so blown away so many reviews and over 1100 hits on the last chapter. Just awesome thank you so much.**

**Chapter 16**

"Alice, Jasper I am so pleased to see you"

Bella walked over to Alice and Jasper standing in Edward's kitchen and gave them both a hug. She had missed them both and she was so pleased to see them in New York.

"Bella wow you look amazing" Alice gasped as she gazed at Bella's face

"Thank you I feel so much better" Bella smiled

"So come on then spill the beans, I want to hear everything" Alice led Bella over to Edward's couch.

"Ladies if you'll excuse me I'm going to find Edward " Jasper told them

"Ok Jazzy" Alice responded

"So come on Bella tell me everything"

"Oh Alice I'm so happy and Edward he's so wonderful" Bella gushed

Alice giggled she was so happy to see Bella in such a state of happiness.

"What's funny Alice?"

"You, you are so happy and that makes me happy. I am so glad Edward has got you at last"

"At last. Alice what do you mean at last?"

"Edward's liked you for a long time, surely he must have told you?" Alice frowned

"No he never told me, how long has it been?" Bella asked

"It was about two years ago. The summer Edward came and lived back at home for a while"

Bella did remember Edward had often been around but he never gave Bella any indication about how he was feeling. Then again that was the summer she had first been seeing Jacob so he was the sole focus of her attention. She had no idea about Edward's feelings for her.

"Look don't dwell on it you are together now and that's what is important" Alice reassured her

"Yes you are right. So tell me any news from home?" Bella asked

Alice frowned slightly before she smiled again to cover it.

"Yes it's all fine, quiet as always" Alice answered vaguely

"Alice come on this is me what are you hiding?" Bella asked her

"Nothing Bella, you know Forks nothing ever happens" Alice smiled

"Alice if you don't tell me the truth I shall slice up your credit cards, now come on tell me" Bella threatened

Alice sighed as a deep frown furrowed her brow.

"Ok Jessica and Lauren have been spreading rumours that Jacob dumped you because he found out you are having an affair with Edward"

"YOU WHAT" Bella yelled

"I know those two are just sick. Rosie and I have been trying to quash the rumours but you know how people are there. The thing is the rumour is more exciting than the truth and that's what they all love"

"I…..Will……Kill……Them" Bella seethed

"Bella that's not going to help" Alice tried to calm her

"Nope but it will make me feel better" Bella hissed

Bella didn't speak for a minute she closed her eyes and spent some time thinking about what to do.

"Bella sweetie speak to me, what are you thinking?" Alice asked her

"Alice next weekend I am going back to Forks and I am going to set the record straight and sort out Jessica and Lauren once and for all. EDWARD"

Edward and Jasper walked out of Edward's room. Edward was red in the face and really angry.

"Edward next weekend I want to go back to Forks" Bella told him

"To sort out Jessica and Lauren?" Edward asked

"Jasper told you?" Bella queried

"Yes just a minute ago"

Edward walked over and held Bella in his arms willing his anger away to comfort her.

"Yes I am going there and setting the record straight with those two bitches"

"Great we can all go together" Alice squealed

"Edward will you be free to come?" Bella asked

"Oh yes I'll take Friday and Monday off. Trust me Bells I wouldn't miss this for the world" Edward smiled grimly

"So we have the week together then we go kick some skank butt" Alice bounced up and down

"Are you here all week?" Bella asked smiling

"Yes I wanted so much to see you" Alice smiled

"So now you are both here let's get some Breakfast and then we can go out" Edward told them all.

"Yay I'm starved and desperate to get to the shops" Alice giggled

"Alice please no shopping" Bella begged

"Bella I am not coming to New York and not shopping, come on it will be fun. Please" Alice begged with the puppy eyes in place

"Oh ok if I have to" Bella huffed ungraciously

"You'll love it Bella trust me"

**6 Hours Later**

"Alice my feet are going to die if we don't stop soon," Bella grumbled

"Stop whinging Bella this is the last shop" Alice replied

"Do you promise?" Bella begged

"Yes I promise" Alice replied as she walked into the shop.

As they walked into the shop Bella spied a small group of chairs off to the side. She sank down into one of them gratefully and she dropped the pile of bags she was carrying to the floor.

"Bella where are you" Alice called

"Sitting down Alice and I'm not moving" Bella replied

"Oh ok I don't need you anyway as I know your size" Alice called out

"Alice I don't need lingerie I have enough already" Bella protested

"Not like this you don't" Alice giggled

Bella stopped arguing with Alice and enjoyed the comfort of sitting down. After 20 minutes of Alice storming round the shop like a Tornado she was ready to leave.

"Are you done Alice?"

"Yes for today Bella"

"Alice, Edward will kill you if you drag him round any more shops"

Edward and Jasper had begged Alice to release them at lunchtime and they had headed back to Edward's flat to watch the Baseball. Leaving Bella at Alice's mercy. Bella was determined that she would pay Edward back for leaving her alone with Alice.

"Bella I only need one more trip round the shops before the weekend and if you come with me I promise I'll help you get your own back with Lauren and Jessica" Alice cajoled Bella

"Oh ok I'll do it" Bella sighed

The girls were soon back at Edward's apartment and they could hear Jasper and Edward yelling at the TV as they opened the door.

"Hey Guys" Alice called

Edward stood up and walked over to Bella.

"Hey Baby" he greeted her then kissed her gently

"Hey did you enjoy your break from shopping"

"I have a feeling I'm going to be paying for that later," Edward muttered

"Buster you have no idea" Bella whispered

"So it's payback is it?" Edward replied before he kissed her again

"Oh yes I will get my revenge on you Edward Cullen" Bella giggled

"I'll make sure I'm ready for whatever you have in mind" Edward leered at Bella

"Hmm ok we'll have to see wont we"

Bella winked at Edward and then grabbed her bags and walked into his bedroom.

**Ok so Bella is planning payback. You want to see what she does then you know what to do.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Warning – Lemons Ahead**

Edward lay back on his bed and sighed happily. The evening had been wonderful spending time with Jasper and Alice and chatting over a Chinese takeaway. His beautiful Bella curled up at his side and as they talked and ate he was stroking and caressing her soft skin.

Bella had responded with caresses and touches under the table to his leg. Occasionally her fingers had ghosted over his manhood gently teasing before pulling away. Edward had indulged her playtime knowing that when she got into his bed she would be screaming his name in ecstasy.

Edward was not bigheaded he knew how much Bella desired him and he was not above exploiting that fact. His beautiful Bella as he thought of her he felt his cock twitch. Edward hoped whatever she was doing she would be quick. She was currently in the bathroom getting ready for bed and Jasper and Alice were in the guest suite. He knew he had to make up for abandoning Bella at shopping today. But he was confident that after one night in his bed he would be back in her favour again. Bella wasn't the type to hold grudges or to get her own back especially not to him.

As he closed his eyes he allowed his mind to fill with thoughts of his Bella and as his desire came roaring to life so did his cock. He shimmied off his boxers and lay there naked his hand lightly rubbing the end of it.

"So starting without me are you Edward" A husky voice startled him

Edward opened his eyes and then gasped as he looked at Bella framed in the bathroom doorway.

"Bells wha….." he panted

Bella was dressed in some of the lingerie that Alice had purchased that day, a midnight blue satin bustier with matching thong. The bustier had shoved Bella's breasts up so high they threatened to erupt from the satin. The thong made Bella's legs look so much longer and wearing it gave Bella a heady sense of power.

Alice had wanted her to wear matching 4 inch stilettos, Bella however had refused she wanted to drive Edward wild not kill herself while she did it. Bella smiled as she saw Edward's cock twitch with desire. She so badly wanted to seduce Edward but she was still nervous that she would do or say something that would put Edward off. Alice had advised her to just go with what she felt and she promised her that Edward would not be put off by anything she said or did. Swallowing slightly Bella smiled and approached the bed.

"As I said Edward, starting without me are you"

"Bella I was waiting I….."

Edward stopped short as Bella lightly caressed the top of his cock. Edward strained to meet her teasing touch. He wanted her to grab it and stroke it harder.

"Bella please honey harder I want it baby" Edward begged

"Ah Ah Ah" Bella admonished him

Edward shifted nervously at her words as well as the gleam in her eye. Suddenly he realized that he was going to get payback for deserting Bella earlier. Surely she wasn't too angry; she wouldn't push him too far, would she.

He hissed in reaction as Bella licked up his entire length. Her tongue swirled round the head and then she slightly sucked him into her mouth. Edward could feel his control slipping even after such a short time. Her mouth was hot and damp and she was alternating between long licks and sucking the head of his cock. He desperately tried to hold onto his control but as he started to beg he knew he couldn't.

"That's it baby please harder my love I'm so close" he begged

At his words Bella immediately pulled her mouth off him with a pop.

"Bella fuck NO" Edward yelled in frustration

"What's the matter Edward don't you like to be teased?" Bella taunted him

"Not like that no" Edward panted

"Well if you want release you have to do exactly as I say, do you understand?" Bella commanded him

Edward's eyes widened at her tone and stance but he nodded his head in agreement.

"Sorry Edward I didn't catch what you said"

"Yes Bella I understand" Edward gasped out

"Ok your part is very easy all you have to do is lay there and watch me but you are not allowed to touch me. Do you understand Edward?"

"Yes Bella I understand" Edward whispered

Bella came and kneeled on the bed. Wrestling with her courage she knew how hard the next part would be for her. Emboldened by Alice's assurances from earlier Bella started caressing the front of her Bustier. Her hands slipped over her satin encased breasts and she caressed them lightly.

Encouraged by Edward's look of desire she slipped her hands into the hooks that held the front of the garment closed. As he hooks came apart more and more of her soft skin was exposed to Edward's heated stare. Bella wasn't worried about being naked just about what she was about to do whilst being naked.

The last hook undone Bella threw the bustier into the far corner. She gazed at Edward then slightly hesitantly she brought her hand up to stroke her naked Breasts. As her fingers tweaked and pulled at her nipples she closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

Bella hadn't realized just how empowered she felt by her actions. As she opened her eyes again and looked at Edward she could see his face contorted in desire and agony as he watched her.

Bella could feel the moisture and heat overwhelming her core and as she moaned slightly at the sensation her hands left her breasts and slid down to her thong. She glanced once more at Edward as her right hand slid under the fabric down to her centre.

His eyes were wide and dilated and his breathing was coming in short gasps. He was pulling at his cock now his control nearly gone at the sight of her touching herself.

Bella gasped as her fingers slid into her centre the sensation flooding her body.

"Bella please" Edward panted

Bella was beyond speech as her core tightened beneath her seeking fingers. She found the bundle of nerves with her left hand and as she pulled and tugged she could feel the flames threatening to engulf her.

"Bella baby I cant hang on my love I want to come" Edward yelled

"Yes Edward come for me my love I want to see you come" Bella yelled

Bella speeded up her fingers in time with Edward's heavy jerks on his cock. Both out of control with desire.

"Bella yes it's happening come with me baby" Edward yelled

"Yes Edward yes please I need to" Bella responded

As Bella screamed her release she saw Edward yank his cock and erupt all over his stomach.

"Bella fuck that was amazing" Edward panted

Bella couldn't speak her mind and body taking over all coherent thought and speech. Edward wiped his stomach with his discarded Boxers and when he dropped them to the floor he pulled Bella into his arms and lay on the bed.

"You are amazing you know that" Edward kissed her head

"Did I do ok?" Bella's nervousness spilled out

"Bella that was more than ok, No one has ever made me feel like that" Edward reassured her

"Thank you I'm glad. By the way I forgive you for deserting me today" Bella giggled

"If this is the result I may have to desert you to shopping more often" Edward teased her

"Oh no buster this is a one time thing. Do it again and my revenge will not be so pleasurable" Bella warned him

'Ok I have been warned. No more desertion" Edward chuckled

"Good night my Edward"

"Good night my Bella

Bella snuggled close to Edward and rested her head on his chest. As their hearts and breathing settled they felt the comforting wave of sleep wash over them. No more words were needed they had laid themselves bare tonight and for now there was nothing but peace and happiness.

**Ok so hot lemon. Next chapter is the return to Forks. You want to read it then show me how much just hit that button below.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know, I know it's been forever since I updated but real life has intervened big time and curbed my writing. However I have more time now so for those who have waited patiently here is the next part.**

**Previously on Out of the Ashes**

"Ok Jessica and Lauren have been spreading rumours that Jacob dumped you because he found out you are having an affair with Edward"

**Chapter 18**

"Blimey made it back at last" Jasper commented taking a swig of his Beer

" I know, God it feels like I haven't been back here for months" Edward replied

"How was Bella when you left her at home?"

"Well you know coming back here was always going to be tough. But she was looking forward to chilling out with Renee and Charlie"

"This was a great idea it's been too long since we have done this" Jasper smiled at Edward

"Your right mate. I love New York but sometimes it's nice to be somewhere quieter occasionally" Edward replied looking around the busy bar.

Although it was full of people there was a quiet murmur in the bar from private conversations.

"OMG EDWARD CULLEN" A girlish voice screeched shattering the silence

Edward winced slightly as he was suddenly enveloped in a hug from behind. The smell of cloying perfume choked his nose and made him want to gag. He didn't need to see the girl's face for him to know who it was.

Turning slightly in his seat he shimmied out of the girl's crushing hug.

"Lauren, Jessica how nice to see you" he lied smoothly trying to keep a straight face as he took in there over made up appearances.

"Well Edward haven't you been the dark horse not telling anyone you were coming back" Lauren simpered

"Well it wasn't planned we all just decided to come back for the weekend" Edward smiled at her

"It's so lovely to see you as well Jasper" Jessica flirted with him

"Thank you Jessica, Now ladies what can we get you to drink?" Jasper asked them

"Oooh Jazzy thank you we'll both have Martini's" Jessica gushed as her red nails curled round his forearm.

Jasper signalled the barman and ordered the girls their drinks. Lauren had shoved her huge cleavage into Edward's arm and was doing her best to flirt with him.

Once the drinks arrived the girls looked woefully around the busy bar, which had no free chairs.

"Jazzy there's no where for us ladies to sit" Jessica pouted

Jasper was about to stand up and offer his seat to Jessica when she perched herself onto Jasper's knee.

"Oooh room for a little one Jazzy" Jessica simpered

Edward was about to smirk at Jaspers look of acute mortification. When Lauren followed suit and landed on Edward's lap as well.

"You don't mind do you Edward but my feet are aching" Jessica moaned

Edward was about to stand up and move Lauren off his lap onto the chair when the door opened and in walked Bella and Alice. Bella spotted Lauren at the bar on Edward's lap and immediately her eyes narrowed. Alice's eyes zeroed onto Jasper and her face hardened at the sight in front of her.

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE" Bella yelled

" JASPER HALE YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR THIS OR ELSE" Alice screeched

Edward and Jasper leapt to their feet and Jessica and Lauren fell to the floor with an inelegant thump. They scrambled to their feet and tried to brazen it out.

"Just chill Bella we were only having a drink together" Lauren beseeched her

"Yes Alice she's telling the truth we were only having a drink" Jessica pleaded

"What makes you think my boyfriend would want a skank whore parked on his lap" Bella told Lauren

"You bitch Bella how dare you call me a whore, I wasn't whoring myself out to Edward whilst engaged to someone else was I " Lauren yelled

Bella recoiled as if she had been shot and she was suddenly conscious that everyone in the bar was listening with avid curiosity. Bella approached Lauren and spoke clearly to her making sure everyone heard her.

"Listen up Lauren and listen good for I will only say this once. Jacob left me on my wedding day because he was screwing Leah. And you know what Lauren I'm glad he did because now I am with a man I love. So this is the last time I will speak with you two. Edward is a fine man who would never do anything so sordid. Jacob dumped me because he wanted Leah more. I did not have an affair with Edward"

The tears started to slide down Bella's face and Edward knew it was time to get her out of there.

"Come on Bella let's go" Edward told her as he started to lead her out of the Bar.

Lauren looked downcast at the floor her face white at Bella's anger. Alice stood in front of her a look of fury on her face.

"If either of you spread any more rumours about Bella and Edward then you will regret it forever. I will find you and you will wish you had never opened your mouths. Am I making myself clear" Alice hissed

Both girls looked at the floor their faces scarlet with humiliation. Alice took Jasper's outstretched hand and allowed him to lead her out of the bar door.

As they got outside they saw Bella crying into Edwards embrace. Alice and Jasper walked over to her frowns creasing their faces.

"Bella sweetie don't cry, you did magnificently and you put those two in their places" Alice commented

"But Alice the whole town heard I told them everything and they all heard" Bella gasped as she raised her head

"But that's good all the town know now that Lauren and Jessica were telling lies about you. They are now the ones who have been humiliated not you"

"Bella you must stop this. I know Jacob humiliated you but you have come back and faced everyone and now they know about those two's lies" Edward pleaded with her

Edward raised Bella's face to his and he kissed her trembling lips. He had almost missed her comment about how she loved him and she had said it to the whole of the bar. Suddenly though he needed to hear it again.

'Bella my angel I need you to repeat the comment you made earlier"

Bella looked at him puzzled "Comment I don't understand……………." Bella suddenly realized what Edward meant and her eyes widened.

"I mean I…" Bella stammered

Bella was trying to think but Edward was kissing and nibbling at her lips his eyes awash with longing and passion.

"Just say it my Bella I need to hear it, please"

Bella saw the emotion in his eyes and she knew that she had to say it out loud. Regardless of the consequences and the fact that Jasper and Alice were there. Bella licked her dry lips and summoning up her courage her lips parted.

"I love you Edward Cullen, I love you"

Ok so at last she has told Edward how she feels and Lauren and Jessica have been dealt with. Next chapter Edward's response and maybe a Lemon. You want to read then you know what to do.

Thank you


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you everyone for your lovely comments last chapter. We left it at a crucial point. Bella has just told Edward how she feels. So let's see his reaction**

"I love you Edward Cullen, I love you"

**Chapter 19**

"Oh my Bella, My Angel. I love you too. I love you so much" He whispered

He heard Bella's gasp and he saw fresh tears spring up in her eyes. For once though he knew that these tears came from joy and happiness and not pain or misery.

They heard a sniff behind them and as they both turned to look they saw Alice. Tears running down her cheeks as Jasper held her in his arms.

"Oh guys that was beautiful" She snivelled

Jasper said nothing but his mile wide smile told them how happy he was.

"Well I don't know about you two but I am going to take this lovely lady back home" Edward said

"Home?" Bella queried with a frown

"Bells your Mum and Dad will want to spend some time with you and tomorrow I'll come and pick you up and we can spend the day at my Mum and Dad's"

Bella pouted slightly at the thought of a night on her own in her own bed. She knew Edward was right though Renee and Charlie deserved to see her for a short time.

"Ok come on then. The sooner we get home the sooner the night will be over and I'll get to see you again" Bella moaned

Jasper and Alice hugged Bella goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella" Alice whispered

"Ok see you then" Bella replied

Bella watched quietly as Jasper and Alice drove off. Her heart was pounding like mad and as she stood there she felt her hand being enveloped into Edward's and as she gazed at him she felt her heart flip over.

"Come on sweetie time to go" he whispered

"Ok I'm ready" Bella replied still gazing at him.

Edward drove to Bella's house and pulled up outside. Bella was torn she wanted to see her Mum and Dad but the thought of being parted from Edward was making her chest ache.

"I know what you want my Bella but you need to spend this time with them. In a few days we'll be back in New York and we can have as much time together as you want" Edward smiled at her

Bella gazed at Edward her heart twisted with longing at the sound of his words.

"Ok will you pick me up in the morning?"

"Yes I'll be along about 10.30, Mum and Dad are doing a huge brunch for everyone"

Bella leaned across to Edward and her mouth took his in a searing kiss. As their tongues fought for dominance their breathing grew ragged. After a few more moments they broke apart, both panting at the passion that had flared.

"Enough you hussy I still have to drive home" Edward grimaced trying desperately to adjust his jeans.

"Serves you right leaving me alone tonight, I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget me" Bella teased

"Bella my love trust me you will be on my mind all night" Edwards replied huskily

"Good, call me later?" Bella asked coyly

"Oh you bet, now get in you saucy minx before I spank you" Edward threatened

Bella's laugh assailed Edward's ears as she got out of the car and walked to her house. He saw her take her mobile out and press a few buttons.

His phone immediately beeped with a text message. Taking it out he flipped it open and read the message.

_**Till we speak later. I love you**_

_**Bella X X X **_

Edward gasped at her words and he typed a response quickly.

_**I look forward it to my Angel. I love you too.**_

_**Edward X X X **_

Edward saw her read it then she looked up and gave him a dazzling smile. Edward didn't move the car until Bella had gone inside the house.

Bella curled up into her warm bed her eyes darting round the room. This room still felt cold and alien to her. All the good memories she had were gone by the memories of her getting ready for her wedding day. Although so much had changed since then the misery of that terrible day was still burned into Bella's memories.

She loved Edward to all distraction. Her body tingled with anticipation when he was near her. Her heart ached when he wasn't. The evening she had spent with Charlie and Renee was wonderful but her mother had gone on and on about when she was coming back home.

Although Bella had missed them both and they had obviously missed her. Her life was now with Edward, yet so much about their future was undecided. So much had happened in a very short time and Bella still had the fear that she could be dumped all over again. She knew in her heart Edward was not Jacob and wouldn't hurt her but her terrible memories tormented her of the possibility.

The buzzing of her phone interrupted her miserable thoughts. Bella answered it without checking the ID.

"Hello" She answered miserably

"Bells, what's wrong?" came Edward's concerned voice

"Oh Edward I'm fine really" Bella answered trying to sound happier

"Isabella Marie don't lie to me I know that voice" Edward demanded

"No Edward really I'm fine. It's just being back in my room after…well you know" Bella whispered

"Oh Bella I'm sorry I should have realized. I should be there with you"

"No you shouldn't I am a big girl now and I can't keep hiding from all the things I don't like" Bella joked

'I love you Isabella so very much" Edward whispered

"I love you too Edward"

"This time tomorrow night you'll be wrapped in my arms as I show you just how much I love you" Edward promised

Bella giggled as her body tightened with anticipation.

"I look forward to it. And on Sunday we'll be on our way back home Edward. Just you and me"

"I look forward to it my love" Edward replied huskily

Bella wanted to stay like this for hours just speaking to Edward and his beautiful voice. But she was getting so tired and she couldn't stop a yawn from interrupting them.

"Bella my love it's time for you to sleep"

'Ok if I have to" Bella pouted

"Yes you do I don't want you sleepy tomorrow night my love"

"I shall hold you to that mister"

"I shall make sure you do Bells"

"Night Edward, I love you"

"Night Bella I love you too"

Bella snapped her phone shut and as her mind recalled Edward's seductive words her body relaxed and soon she was fast asleep. For Edward though, lying in his bed did not sleep straight away. He was planning a surprise, a very special surprise in time for Christmas. He would speak to Alice in the morning. Her help would be crucial.

**So what surprise is Edward planning? I'm not telling, well not yet anyway. I love hearing what you think so let me know just hit the button below. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I know it's been too long since I updated. But here you go Chapter 20 and we are near the end of Bella and Edward's story.**

**As always usual disclaimers apply I don't own twilight.**

**Enjoy **

Chapter 20

"Hi Bells it's me, Edward. I'm sorry sweetie I'm running late again but I'll be home by 10 I promise. Love you baby"

Bella sighed at the answering machine message the fifth night this week and Edward was running late again. For the last Four weeks he had been working really long hours. Christmas was drawing near and Edward had promised that he would take two weeks off for a holiday once Christmas was over.

Bella was excited to go away with Edward but the constant late nights were starting to take its toll on her and Edward's relationship. They had scarcely seen each other all week. When Edward did make it home he was so shattered that he passed out in bed the second he got in it.

Bella looked at the bags of food she had just come back with and realized that without Edward she really couldn't be bothered to cook. So she packed the food away and heated up some soup for herself. Trying to draw out the process of eating and clearing up to fill the time, Bella was still all done by 8.30. She tried to watch TV but in the end all she did was watch the clock.

As she sat on the sofa her mind drifted back to Jacob. She didn't miss him but she did wonder what he was up to, was he still with Leah?

She wanted to ask Alice but she was afraid of the answer. Now with Edward being so busy and away from her often, Bella got nervous and wondered if history was repeating itself.

She knew in her heart that Edward would not be unfaithful to her. But her old doubts and insecurities plagued her mind and wouldn't give up. Since their trip back to Forks, Edward and her had become closer. He was a talented and skilled lover and he was an attentive caring boyfriend. But it had been over a week since they had last made love and Bella went to bed every night feeling unfulfilled and anxious.

She knew Edward was tired and she was determined not to push him. But something had to happen soon or she would combust. Bella hoped once Christmas arrived they could spend more time together. She missed him so much when he was away working.

Glancing at the clock again she saw it wasn't even Nine O Clock. So deciding to go to bed she turned the lights off and walked into the master bedroom. After washing and undressing Bella walked naked to the bed. Settling in bed Bella turned the lights out and she let her imagination drift to Edward. The memory of his hard body was the last thing she thought of before she drifted into sleep.

"Edward…please…honey….I need" Bella gasped

Bella came awake with a scream her body throbbing with desire. As she glanced round the darkened bedroom her eyes fell on Edward who was looking at her with an expression of out of control lust.

He was lying in bed with her and with a start Bella saw he was naked. His hands were clutched round his hardness and he was pulling at it. Lust and desire pooled in her stomach and on her hands and knees she crawled before him.

"Here baby let me," Bella purred

Bella licked up his length and swirled her tongue round his tip.

"Ahh Bella" Edward gasped

Bella opened her mouth and sucked the head of him into her mouth. As Edward gasped and moaned Bella sucked harder over his engorged flesh and through the haze of her desire, She felt Edward pulling at her hips.

She swivelled her hips so they were astride Edwards face. As she slipped more of Edward into her mouth, she felt him lick her from bottom to top.

She moaned at the sensations and felt Edward shudder in reaction. Determined to make him come first Bella hollowed her cheeks and sucked harder.

Edward realized what she was doing and his tongue teased the bundle of nerves at her entrance. Bella gasped and shuddered under his tongue.

She tried to concentrate on sucking Edward but her senses were scattered, as the ache in her stomach grew more intense.

"Edward please…baby I need…." Bella panted

"Let go my angel I need you to cum" Edward begged her

As Bella felt her body splinter she sucked deeper and harder on Edward's swollen flesh.

"Bella….Fuck" Edward screamed

As Bella lost all control as the sensations took her Edward exploded into her mouth. She held on and swallowed everything he gave her.

Bella collapsed and rolled off Edward's trembling body. Her heart pounding at what had just happened. Bella felt Edward pulling her up towards the pillows. She sat up and turned her body towards Edward's laying her head on his chest.

"I love you Bella" Edward whispered

"I love you too Edward"

These were the last words they spoke as they drifted into sleep.

They awoke the next morning curled up together to a banging on the bedroom door.

"Edward, Bella come on you two wake up," Alice yelled through the door.

"Go away Alice" Edward shouted at her

"No way buster. Come on Jasper has the coffee on and if you are not out in 10 minutes I'm coming in"

Bella sighed and sat up "Why did you give her a key Edward?"

"I have no idea I think she stole one of my spares" Edward replied with a grimace.

Bella climbed off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. As she got to the door she glanced back at Edward who had his eyes fixed on her butt.

"So you gonna come scrub my back Edward?" Bella husked as she walked through the doorway

Edward's eyes widened slightly and then he jumped off the bed and ran naked to the bathroom.

15 minutes later Bella and Edward made it out to the kitchen, washed, dressed and ready to face the day.

'You're 5 minutes late but I'll let that go" Alice smiled at them both.

"Alice it's 8.30 on a Saturday morning why are you here early" Bella grumbled

"We have shopping to do Bella and only a few hours to find you a knock out dress for tonight" Alice replied bouncing on her stool

"Tonight what's happening tonight?" Bella asked frowning

"We've been invited to a party at The Glass House" Edward answered glaring at Alice

"Oh ok is it a formal event?"

"Yes and you need a knockout dress for it, so we need to get moving" Alice squealed

"Ok Alice let me grab my bag and I'll be ready" Bella sighed not really looking forward to an Alice Cullen shopping expo.

Bella walked into the bedroom and grabbed her bag. As she walked out she saw Alice and Edward whispering. When she got closer though they moved apart.

"Bella you ready, great we're on our way"

Alice grabbed her Bag and kissed Jasper goodbye.

"Come on Bella let's go"

Edward moved towards Bella and kissed her mouth softly.

"See you later baby, have fun," he whispered

"Ok see you later"

Bella and Alice walked out onto a sunny but cold New York winters day. Alice stopped suddenly and held both of Bella's hands.

"Bells you know how much I love you don't you"

"Yes of course I do"

"Do you trust me to make you look stunning tonight"?

"Yes I do trust you Alice"

"Then I promise by tonight you will be the most beautiful woman in the party"

"What are we waiting for then, let's do this" Bella giggled

"To hear is to obey Bella"

Both giggling the two girls hailed a Taxi to take them to the shops.

Eight hours later Bella was fit to drop. At last they were in the Taxi heading back to Edward's flat after an intensive day shopping.

Alice had gone crazy in making sure Bella had everything she needed for the party. And as the pulled up outside the apartment Bella knew Alice's work was far from being over.

Bella was whisked upstairs by Alice and ordered into the shower. Once she was showered and clad in Edward's bathrobe Alice went to work on Bella's hair and make up.

Mid way through proceedings Edward called.

"Hey Baby how are you doing?" he asked

"I'm fine Edward although I may just kill Alice if she tugs my hair much more"

"Poor baby still it wont be much longer"

"When are you coming home Edward, I miss you"

"I miss you too I am at Jasper's hotel room getting changed. We wanted to give you room to get ready. Alice is bringing you to The Glass House in the car and I'll meet you there"

"Oh ok, well have fun with Jasper and I'll see you there"

"Ok Baby I love you"

"Love you too Edward, Bye"

"Ok Bella I think we are done, so let's get you dressed"

Alice jumped up and walked over to the bed that had Bella's dress laying on it with her underwear.

First a tight black corset was pulled and laced into place. A tiny black satin thong was next and black thigh high stockings were pulled up her legs. Then Alice eased the dress over Bella's head and into place.

Alice laced the back of the dress up tightly and then stood back to look at Bella.

Bella turned to Alice as she heard her gasp and saw tears flood her dark eyes.

"Alice what is it do I look awful" Bella panicked

"No" Alice sniffed "You look so beautiful. Edward will be blown away"

Bella turned slightly and looked in the mirror. She saw a stranger look back at her with her curls tamed into a chignon held in with ruby combs. To her beautiful scarlet gown with it's heavily beaded bodice and long sweep of scarlet satin down to the floor. Scarlet peep toe shoes finished the look.

"Alice thank you so much you are so wonderful"

Bella felt her eyes well up as she looked at her dearest friend.

"Now stop that right now madam I am not redoing your make up" Alice scolded her

Bella smiled at her then sniffed away her tears.

"That's better now I just need to get dressed and we'll be ready to go"

Alice got dressed in record time in a beautiful floor length silver gown. It was slinky and form fitting and suited Alice to a T.

"Ok so off we go get ready to blow Edward's mind" Alice giggled

"Ok let's go" Bella smiled

They took the lift down to the underground car park and Alice walked over to Edward's Aston Martin and unlocked it.

"Tonight warrants the use of something a bit snazzy I think Bella" Alice laughed

"I agree though please be careful Edward will freak if his car gets damaged.

"I am a great driver so just hold on tight"

Bella was scarcely in the car before Alice zoomed out of the car park and onto the road.

"Alice will you slow down what's the hurry"

"I'm just excited I can't wait for Edward to see you"

Alice hit the brakes outside The Glass House and the car shuddered to a halt immediately two valet attendants had the doors open for the girls.

Bella gratefully accepted the hand of the attendant in helping her out of the car.

"Thank you" She smiled at him

"You're welcome"

"Come on Bella it's time to go in" Alice squealed

Bella walked slowly up to Alice and as they walked to the doors Bella felt a tinge of unease in her stomach. They walked into a well lit reception area and the concierge directed them past a courtyard of trees towards a set of double doors.

"Alice it's very dark in there do you think they've directed us wrong?" Bella worried

"I'm not sure lets at least stick our head in and have a look. We can always go back and ask if necessary" Alice reassured her.

Alice opened the doors and they both walked in. Immediately thousands of fairly lights lit up illuminating the room. Bella didn't see the beautifully laid tables with their spectacular cherry blossom centrepieces. She didn't see all of her friends and family who were smiling at her. All she saw was Edward kneeling down in front of her with a huge diamond engagement ring.

"Bella my love I do not have the words to express how much I love you but all I can do is to ask you. Bella my angel would you do me the honour of marrying me here in this place tonight"

Bella felt her knees wobble and as her hands caressed her beloved Edward's face she knew her answer.

"Yes my love for now and for ever I want to be with you as your wife"

As Edward slipped the ring onto her finger Bella felt relief and happiness slide over her body. Edward stood up and took her hand.

"Bella are you ready?" Edward asked

"Yes Edward I am ready"

**You want to read about the wedding well hit that button below. **


End file.
